Rampage in NYC
by Sithicus
Summary: After the events of Avenger's Assemble our hero begins to suffer a crisis of faith due to his inadvertant slayage of a certain villainous individual, but the Source of the Chaos will not rest, nor allow our hero time to recover as new enemies plague Roma'
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** It's been a long time in coming; the return of Allan Rutherford AKA Alain Desrochers' adventures on Earth 929, I had planned on holding off until I finished posting all the stories set prior to Of Spiders and Mutants, but I'm in the mood to resume sharing these wonderful adventures, though I may not update as often as I have the Star Trek stories in an effort to preserve suspense and my limited stock of written material for these adventures.

Anyway; if you'll recall from Avenger's Assemble, our hero just slew the Red Skull with his lightsaber and had to be healed after suffering a massive explosion at ground zero resulting in him turning into a Stalfos, so to speak. (And if you don't know what a Stalfos is then you haven't played nearly enough videogames with Legend and Zelda in the title.)  
**DISCLAIMER:** I make no claims to owning these characters; Rogue, Kitty, Cyclops, Professor X, the Avenger's, Spider-Man, in fact all of these wonderful characters are part of the massive meticulously crafted universe of the Marvel comic books. Earth 929 is simply on of the vast amounts of alternates that exist from the Earth 616 universe most commonly featured in all their comics. The only character who belongs to me is Alain Desrochers alias Allan Rutherford, alias Kilowatt alias Shadow alias... Well too many aliases to count realistically speaking.  
And so without further ado and some much needed preamble; I give you Chapter One, A Long Time Ago in A Galaxy Far, Far Away... No wait wrong franchise... Imagine that spiffy Marvel logo here from their movies.

* * *

Prologue

Once again I found myself regaining consciousness two or perhaps three days after the events that wound up giving me a near death experience and a long stint in stasis lock, this time at least I was in my own regeneration bed. And amazed to discover that my body was hale and whole, not the decayed remnants I knew it should appear giving how I had no access to the tools of the twenty-fourth century that would grant me a swifter recovery.  
Propping myself up in bed I found the medical tricorder resting on the nightstand along with my lightsaber…My memories were limited, but as soon as I saw that cool pommel I lashed out; it clattered across the room and collided with the closet door. I had killed a man; ok technically speaking my soul was guilt free because the nanoprobes did all the killing, but I had still been the instrument through which a human being had died.  
I shuddered at the thought of what I'd done; I had long since vowed to myself that I would never take a human life again, unless it was in extreme self defense… Perhaps in this instance many of my friends had indeed been suffering or would have died thanks to the Red Skull, but that was no excuse for killing him; my soul felt heavy with the remembrance of my actions. I turned over in my bed to try and drown my feelings in blissful slumber only to find that I was not alone in my room… Lying on a small cot in front of the dresser was Kitty; Illyana had spread her cot up against the wall near the entrance to my room while Jubilee was sleeping on the floor. _Great I've picked up a trio of admirers and here I am a murderer to boot; wonderful, what else can happen?_

"_They were naturally concerned_." The Professor's voice rang inside my head. "_And you are not responsible for the actions of your body while your soul was locked away; you shouldn't feel so much guilt, you killed the Shadow King without qualm_." He pointed out.

"_The Shadow King was different; I terminated him because it was the only way to truly free Spider-Girl, this is entirely different no matter how much you try to deny it_…" I stated internally so as not to disturb the three sleeping teenagers; it was rather early, and the sun had not yet risen. "_I should have never bothered to bring this damn thing_." I added levitating the lightsaber pommel back into my hand; with a small mental curse I prepared to crush it, but then thought better of it. "_Lock it away_." I requested floating both the lightsaber and the tricorder over to the dresser so that whoever the Professor sent would have no difficulty retrieving it without disturbing us. "_I don't want to use that weapon again until my stay here is over…I am not The Punisher, nor am I judge, jury and executioner for all the madmen and women this chaotic force sends my way; seal it in some box and leave it in the depths of the mansions sub-basements_." I finished falling back to my pillow and once again attempting to get some rest.

"_I will respect your wishes, but I think you are too hasty to throw away such a useful tool as your tricorder_." The Professor returned with a mental sigh.

"_Indeed_." I remarked sarcastically. "_Fine leave the damn medical device, but get that weapon out of my sight before I reawaken_." I requested snapping my eyes shut and turning onto my stomach; The Professor said nothing more, but I sensed his concern before he sealed our telepathic communication. I ignored it; my actions had led to something I no longer had any taste for, this was not ancient Greece, I was not attacked by warlords and thugs or had to live by the sword…I wept bitterly over my actions; as well as memories of a time long ago, when the ancient gods were petty and cruel. Eventually my tears ceased and I swiftly fell back into a dreamless sleep; Red Skull was a fanatic and deserved to die, but I was not a killer any more and my conscience reflected this.

Crisis on Earth 929  
Rampage in NYC

"Wake up!" Jubilee cried an indeterminate amount of time later, tossing something at my head and missing. I growled low in my throat and buried myself deeper under the covers.

"You better get up, Jubilee doesn't like being ignored." A weak sounding Kitty warned from somewhere else in the room.

"I don't take kindly to threats." I mumbled electricity crackling at my fingertips.

"If you don't get up we'll kiss you silly 'til you do." Illyana threatened, I sat bolt upright my pulse quickening and a thin sheen of perspiration dampening my brow.

"You wouldn't." I exclaimed.

"Try us." Jubilee stated desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"All right I'm up, I'm up. What's so important you need me to get up anyway?" I griped flopping back into bed more to retain some hint of modesty then because I was tired anymore.

"Rogue promised to take us to the mall if we got you up and ready to come with us." She explained with a smile.

"Hmm, why's that?" I wondered closing my eyes indifferently.

"She said Scott was running out of old clothes to give you and it was high time you bought some of your own." Illyana replied timidly, that kiss remark must have made her very nervous.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed. "As long as there aren't any super villains lying in wait. I need a few days, even weeks, super power free." I complained rubbing the back of my neck in agitation.

"Well hurry up and get dressed, we'll be in the foyer." Jubilee called before closing the door; I stretched lavishly like a cat and had a quick shower, it was then that I realized my wallet had been in my pants when I suffered that particular injury a few days ago. I slapped my forehead in annoyance; without warning a bright flash lit the room and a new wallet was sitting on my bed. With a gracious look to the heavens I slipped it into my pocket and made a hasty exit to meet up with my traveling companions.

* * *

"So I see you're finally getting the chance to acquire a wardrobe." Ororo remarked as I joined the group in the foyer tugging my shirt into place; I grinned openly and flattened my hair back.

"Yeah well I knew I couldn't be stuck here forever, living off of hand me downs is not my idea of a good time." I returned with a light laugh; Ororo smiled broadly at that and turned to leave just as Rogue stuck her head in the main entranceway.

"Come on the car's waitin'." She informed in annoyance; I surmised I must have taken a bit longer then she'd hoped. I quickly headed out after the girls shooting Ororo and Jean a farewell wave before I vanished from sight.

"You think he realizes they're all taking him together to check him out?" Jean asked the weather mistress as she picked up her gardening tools.

"If he doesn't; he'll find out soon enough." She returned with a grin before heading for the back entrance and the vast grounds of the mansion.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes into town and I was already feeling highly uncomfortable; say what you will about having a woman in your lap, it's entirely different when she's a fifteen year old girl who keeps fidgeting, trying to avoid actually sitting in your lap.

"Whose ruddy idea was it to use this car?" I grumbled knowing that I must have flushed cheeks considering they certainly felt hot enough to cook off of; Rogue shot me a glare through the rearview mirror.

"Ah happen tah lahke this little Viper." She stated loudly the wind whipping her hair around wasn't much help either, since a lot of it was flying into my face making it hard to see.

"Relax." Illyana began with a shy smile. "I don't bite… Much." She added teasingly; Kitty and Jubilee burst into childish laughter and I merely sighed.

"Don't play big girl games unless yah plan tah back them up." Rogue countered causing the Russian to blush openly.

"I'm not really worried, but if you don't stop squirming and just sit down already I'm going to scream." I explained as her hip dug into my thigh painfully; honestly you'd think after a comment like that she wouldn't feel so awkward about sitting openly on my lap. I was a gentleman after all; well ok they didn't know that, but it wasn't my fault… There were four seats and five of us, and Illyana was the one who volunteered for this assignment. Illyana sighed and planted herself firmly in my lap; her cheeks flared brilliantly as she did it, but after a few minutes of calmly sitting there she visibly relaxed.

"So, what are yah lookin' for exactly?" Rogue asked. "Ah mean; any particular style in mind?"

"Are you kidding? I'm a guy; anything light and airy will suit me just fine. If it's too thick I tend to overheat, my metabolism is a little wonky in that department." I explained with a slight sigh as the breeze flew across my face cooling my cheeks enough that they didn't feel like I was blushing anymore.

"Funny, you'd think you would have perfect body temperature regulation… Being a machine and all." Jubilee remarked, I smiled bemusedly and shifted a little so my wallet wasn't digging into my hips anymore.

"I may be the embodiment of perfection; speaking purely from the standpoint that my organic and mechanical bits blend seamlessly… But that doesn't mean I don't have certain imperfections." I explained with a laugh, the girls eyed me curiously and I shook my head exasperatedly. "It's sort of like a drill; you know one of the big kinds they use to bore into the earth when they're looking for oil. If the drill isn't properly cooled while it's in motion, it can overheat and go haywire." I elaborated my mind actually thinking about that particular episode of the Transformers when the Constructicons attempted to tap into the Earths' core with a big drill. "I have an internal cooling ability; however I have to make sure I don't overexert it otherwise I'll start to overheat, and I can't exactly afford to go haywire." The girls seemed to understand what I was trying to get across and settled down into silence; I was kind of bored so I glanced out to the side watching the cars whizzing past in the other direction. All of a sudden I caught a glimpse of a large red and blue tractor cab with a mostly grey trailer; the similarities were uncanny, but it couldn't be who I thought it was.  
At least that's what I thought at first until I spotted the red old-style family van, black and white police cruiser and the ancient looking mostly red Trans Am trailing it. "Autobots." I whispered a giddy smile of childhood awe and joy spreading across my lips, Illyana must have heard me because she turned her head to see what I was looking at.

"How can you tell?" She wondered eyeing the convoy skeptically.

"Believe me I can tell." I returned forgetting where I was for the briefest of moments; and I was right, despite the impossibility of it all I instinctively recognized Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Prowl and Windcharger in their Earth based vehicle forms. Despite the fact that they looked just like every other car on the road; and there were apparently drivers inside each of them, but something about them must have tipped me off, or maybe my inherent Borg technologies had picked up their energy signatures?

"So do we get to pick out the clothes?" Jubilee wondered with a sly grin interrupting my train of thought; I turned from following the Autobots' path and eyed her knowingly.

"I suppose you can help; I'm not one for styles and the like." I replied. "But no funny stuff; I'm not along just to give you impressionable young teenagers some eye candy." I added with a knowing smile.

"We aren't children you know." Kitty retorted a little put off by my implications.

"And that's what worries me." I pointed out my smile spreading into a wry grin; Illyana laughed aloud and the others squirmed a little, I bet they'd been discussing the types of outfits I could be talked into before they tried to wake me up. I let out a tiny sigh of contentment and settled down to enjoy the ride; it had been only a week or so since my initial arrival here and already I felt like I was an unofficial member of the team; what with Logan's new nickname that seemed to have caught on plus the fact that no one had openly spoken about… Well no need to dwell on that; yes it was indeed a wonderful and carefree location; heck none of them even cared to comment on my singing to Amy a few days back. _Speaking of music, it sure is boring when there's nothing to listen to on the radio; guess Rogue ain't big on listening when she drives._

"Man we need some tunes Rogue." Jubilee whined speaking aloud my inner thoughts.

"Can't, mah radio is on the fritz." She replied, I openly sighed as the others let out a collective low moan, if it's one thing I can't stand its being bored.

"Can't Al do anything?" Kitty wondered looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, only good for energy supply in an emergency; not a walking tool box." I returned as Illyana once again shifted in my lap trying to get her face out of the wind; Rogue should have put the top up if you asked me.

"I meant sing; you have a pretty good voice." She elaborated.

"Well now I'll see what I can do then." I stated closing my eyes and sifting through my collected memories in search of a proper tune; I knew a lot of Disney related songs, but they certainly weren't what the girls wanted to hear. I immediately discarded the Transformers theme from the movie, even though I wouldn't mind singing that out loud; it could draw unwanted attention. Finally I decided on a relatively familiar piece and something I could carry the tune of without musical accompaniment. Of course in retrospect I should have made a better choice, but I was a little nervous and in a hurry to get this over with.

"Ah don't think yah should be singin'." Rogue stated cutting me off before I could even start; the X-Teens, as I'd secretly dubbed them, voiced their protests with a collective moan.

"Don't like my voice?" I pried doing my best to sound offended.

"It's not that." She replied her face flushing.

"Oh then you like the sultry sounds emanating from my mouth." I teased adopting a low and husky tone that made me sound like Clark Gable or somebody from his era.

"Uh, yes… Ah, Ah mean no, oh." She stumbled over her response obviously flustered at my actions; her face was very red now and Jubilee who was sitting in the front passenger seat was staring in wonderment.

"I've never seen anyone get to Rogue like that before." She exclaimed eliciting a sly smile from me.

"You want to really see her frazzled?" I stage whispered, before either of the girls could answer or Rogue even attempt to discourage me, I reached out with my free hand and raked the fingers through her hair and slowly continued down her neck. She jumped, her foot slamming hard on the accelerator sending us flying off the Brooklyn Bridge, which we'd just pulled onto. Two thoughts raced through my head at the same time, the first obviously being big mistake, the second… _Just where the hell did that come from, she hasn't even expressed any interest in hooking up in that way and I shouldn't be playing around as if we were going to.  
_Fortunately my mind runs about a billion times faster then your average human, one second we were about to plunge into a very murky looking river; and the next the car was gently levitated back onto the bridge proper. After several minutes of silence, in which I felt my face growing hotter by the moment, someone finally spoke. Though barely audible to those without audio sensors integrated with their ears.

"If yah ever do that again." Rogue began her fists growing white knuckled as she clutched the steering wheel; I figured she didn't wear her gloves while driving because she usually drove alone.

"I am so sorry." I apologized profusely loud enough so that it could be heard by the others, since I needed to apologize to them as well. "I, I have no idea where that came from."

"You touched her skin." Jubilee accused silent awe in her expression.

"And nothing happened." Illyana added, I let out a very deep sigh and slumped visibly into my seat.

"Yes, I know." I mumbled still embarrassed at not only my breach of protocol, but also the fact that I nearly got them all killed. I was lost in thought; Rogue had expressed attraction towards me, that was true, but she had yet to commit to a full blown relationship… And here I was the big dumb jock; for lack of a better term, playing around and messing with her emotions further. Yeah somebody definitely needed to give me a good thrashing; maybe I could talk Logan into a sparring match.

"But, that means…" Kitty suddenly spoke up cutting into my inner demons.

"What! It means what?" Rogue cried whirling to stare at the younger X-Man revealing the few tears that had begun to trickle down her cheeks; I slumped further into my seat at that, _humility meter off the scale, guilt factor ten million plus, oh yeah I definitely think Logan and I need to go all out when we get back._

"Uh, nothing." Kitty quickly recovered turning away; she was no longer interested in making eye contact with the older woman.

"Hey, I truly am sorry." I whispered squeezing her shoulder by way of further apology, an action made doubly awkward by Illyana, whose presence in my lap made it hard to reach around considering I still had relatively short arms.

"It's not your fault." She began tilting her head briefly to show that she was putting it behind her. "Ah enjoyed the gesture." She admitted her face growing flushed once more. "Yah have a gentle touch, it's just…"

"I know, I know you're still undecided… If it makes you feel any better, I've decided to challenge Logan to a sparring match when we get back. No holds barred." I informed, though I wasn't too clear why I said that aloud. Rogue shook her head and smiled once again, I returned the gesture with a warm and friendly smile of my own.

"No need for that Sugah." She stated. "Yah don't need tah go beatin' yourself up over such an inconsequential matter." She added knowing exactly why I'd said that; with a deep sigh that seemed to alleviate my guilty conscience I sat back up straighter and enjoyed the sights of New York City… _Start spreadin' the news…_

* * *

In the back of a limousine hidden from prying eyes; two sets of eyes watched as the car made its graceful landing back onto the bridge, the female observer smiled and turned to her master.

"I told you it would only be a matter of time before he emerged, he has great powers." She informed her voice absent of the emotionless tone usually associated with her, in fact it almost sounded as if she cared for the man, in a father, daughter sort of way.

"Indeed you did my dear, quickly driver, do not lose him. I have a personal matter to discuss with this Mister Rutherford." The man ordered his eyes narrowing slightly, as the driver took longer then he cared for to gun the engine and start after them once more.

To Be Continued; **Who's the mysterious man in the limo who wishes to speak with Al? Will he and Rogue ever stop beating around the bush and get together as tehy obviously are meant to? What could the Autobots have been up to in New York City? And what horrors await Al at the mall? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Crisis on Earth 929 Rampage in NYC.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Snake

**Author's Notes:** I present the second chapter of Rampage in NYC; I must apologize for the lateness of this update, but no reviews on a story tends to make me forget about it and lose interest in sharing, so if you're following this and like it then by all means give me a shout/review... And now; chapter two...

* * *

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent, until we pulled up into the parking lot of one of the biggest malls I'd ever seen. Letting out a low whistle of appreciation I hopped out of the car after Illyana and gazed up at the towering structure.

"Where to first?" Kitty asked eagerly seemingly unaffected by the incident in the car.

"JC Penny." Rogue stated in a matter of fact tone as she pulled up the top and proceeded to secure her vehicle.

"We're gonna get him clothes there?" Jubilee exclaimed eyeing Rogue incredulously.

"No, Ah was goin' tah look for Ororo's birthday present; it is comin' up after all." Rogue reminded, Illyana nodded and the three young women dropped into step behind Rogue as they headed for the main entrance. I on the other hand was drawn inexorably to the large entrance of the Chapters book store.

"Aren't you coming?" Kitty called when she noticed me moving away from the group.

"No offense, but hanging out clothes shopping with you four practically all day. Is most certainly not my idea of fun." I called back continuing towards my personal idea of heaven, nothing beats reading a new book. Unless you count living the past few years, Omniversal time; with some highly interesting people.

"Fine, we'll meet yah at the Wal-Mart entrance." Rogue called out.

"Why there?" Jubilee wondered, sounding a tad disappointed.

"He's never been inside before, but no one can get lost looking for Wal-Mart." Rogue stated before vanishing through the entrance, I tilted my head at that and laughed out loud. _Fundamental truth, that…Of course the same could be said of any well known store, with a big enough sign._

* * *

I entered the Chapters and wasn't surprised to find it looked pretty much like all the rest. Finding the fantasy and sci-fi section was, but a matter of moments; it wasn't very different from my worlds', except of course for the absence of any Marvel or DC novels. There was one whole section close-by that was devoted to Super-Hero novels however; they had some pretty far-fetched things too, everything from The Green Goblin saves Christmas, to Spider-Babe meets Doctor Octopus. That one was far out of reach of any children's hands, and I had a pretty good idea what it was actually about, _perverts need their daily doses of super-hero fantasies too I guess, I wonder what Peter would say about that?  
_Browsing for a good twenty-five minutes I finally settled on a few Dragonlance novels and a Ravenloft I'd long since wanted to see; say what you will about Earth Prime, but a lot of the book stores only ever kept those dumb I, Strahd books from this series, and I could never find any of the earlier titles written up for it. The prices rang up surprisingly cheaper, which is when it dawned on me that I was in the States… Well ok actually the only thing that dawned on me was I got to pay US prices instead of the far more expensive Canadian prices for things. _Hmm I wonder if there are any Transformers toys in this universe. _Heading out of the store with my purchases I wondered what to do, since it would probably take the girls a while. Suddenly someone approached me, a very attractive woman with red hair, a tight leather outfit that did not seem at all out of place, considering the looks men and women gave her. She was roughly five foot nine or thereabouts, but her eyes… Well let's just say I knew something was up when I saw those eyes, her smile didn't reflect there, they were cold, hostile.

"Greetings Mister Rutherford, I am here on behalf of my employer. He wishes to have a word with you." She invited in as pleasant a tone as one could imagine such a dangerous woman might be capable of.

"I'm kind of busy today." I began turning to leave; her speed was remarkable as I swiftly found my left hand in a vice like grasp.

"I do not think you comprehend, this is not a request." She whispered so as not to alert suspicion.

"Where is this employer?" I demanded sick of being so close to this woman.

"Just in the food court." She replied leading me bodily towards the location in question. I could have easily broken free of this foolish woman and her suicidal tendencies, but my curiosity was piqued, and the food court happened to be near the Wal-Mart. She led me to a far, relatively quiet corner where a plain looking gentleman in a business suit was sitting patiently waiting. Judging by his appearance he had to be in his early fifties, with close cropped black hair and very deep dark-green sinister looking eyes. His physique might be considered attractive, even for a man of his age, and something about him was ringing with a hint of familiarity, but I had never once seen this man.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you Mister Rutherford." The man greeted deigning to shake my hand, his voice was slightly deeper then I'd expected and yet it sounded hauntingly familiar for some inexplicable reason. "It has come to my attention that you recently terminated the Red Skull." He added almost pleasantly.

"My understanding was only a select few knew this." I remarked taking the seat opposite him and trying in vein to place a name with his face.

"Yes, well I have ways of learning such things." He hinted glancing nervously around the area. "I have come at great personal risk to offer my heartiest congratulations, and a boon for your, albeit unknowing services towards myself and my organization." He explained eliciting a look of surprise from the woman; something about the way he said that made me seriously doubt I wanted to have any favors done from this, so called, organization.

"You want to offer me a favor for killing one of the worlds' evilest men." I blurted taking care to moderate my voice so that it did not rise in volume. "Did I miss something important here?" I wondered showing my clear confusion and lack of knowledge concerning who this gentleman was.

"Ah of course you do not recognize me." He realized with a chuckle. "Perhaps this will help." He added rolling up his right sleeve to reveal the image of a red hooded Cobra tattoo, _so that explains it,_ but I didn't recognize his features. _Could he be Zartan, or more probably one of the members who wore a mask, I have a feeling I'd recognize Zartan's voice even if he was in disguise._ "I see you recognize me now." He observed rolling his sleeve back down and shooting me a very disturbing smile.

"Hard to forget that image, considering it was an army of your BATs that Red Skull used to attack me and my friends." I growled low in my throat.

"Come now; in town for less then three weeks and already consider them friends. A pity, our organization could have benefited greatly from an ally of your remarkable skills." He stated in a half-serious, half-mocking tone, I ground my teeth together to keep from saying anything I might regret, I was on his good side at the moment. "Still you did sever all ties of the attack on New York City from our association by exposing the Skull. And that, as much as it may pain others to think, places you squarely in our debt. Feel free to call on us anytime, quickly would be preferable however; we may honor all debts, despite what the Government says. But that does not mean, our offers tend to remain available for lengthy periods of time, especially when they are owed to our, somewhat, adversaries." He stated cautiously, malevolently as he rose from the table and the two took their leave, which left me to consider the ramifications of our meeting as well as the possibilities this little favor might be capable of developing, after all if Cobra could manage to find out who killed the Red Skull… Then perhaps they could also manage to find out the source of this Chaos, find me the target I was sent here to effectively neutralize.

* * *

"So, you recognize the guy?" Conrad asked Dashiell as the two men regarded the mysterious young man who was still slightly gritting his teeth, despite his expression of deep thought concerning his encounter.

"No Duke, but he doesn't look happy about meeting the head snake." The man known as Dashiell R. Fairborne replied pretending to be interested in the two women passing close to his table; when he caught sight of Suicide still glancing all around for possible spies.

"Who would?" Conrad Hauser codenamed Duke muttered. "Still it's rare the old snake lets anyone see his true face." He added with surprise. "Makes you wonder just how important this kid is."

"He's not much younger than us." Dashiell pointed out as an attractive looking brunette joined the two. "Besides, I hardly think our quarry would travel openly in his full uniform, especially in such a public location."

"Snake's lost Suicide and Chrome Face." She reported in a hushed tone. "Arashikage stopped him on the roof before he could tail the limo."

"I hadn't even noticed they'd left the mall." Dashiell admitted with a warm smile as he pulled the brunette tightly to his side and gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"Damn." Duke cursed as he turned back to the young man. "Well, tell him to get fixed up. Contact Scarlett, I want this guy shadowed." He ordered rising and leaving the two professionals alone to do their job, despite the fact that they were still staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

* * *

I was in a bad mood; my emotions clouding my senses otherwise I might have realized I was being watched by prominent members of GIJoe, but like I said, turmoil. I was so rattled by my meeting with Cobra's representative that I failed to notice Rogue and the others joining me until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on." Kitty stated coming into view and smiling at the surprise she'd elicited from me. "Time to go clothes shopping."

"What? Oh sorry, I guess I was wandering." I remarked rising to my feet. "Where too?"

"That's a surprise." Jubilee replied with a sly grin.

"This is going to be fun." Illyana added with a giggle prodding me onward, _oh great, I hate surprises that elicit young women to laughter; you know it can't be good for the man involved_. Boy was I right, they took me to a store I'd never heard of before and wouldn't be able to pronounce the name even if I wanted to.

* * *

I spent the better part of the next two hours trying on outfit after outfit, not just generic pants and shirts, but ensembles as well. You know, the kind of stuff male models would only wear at fashion shows. Much to my surprise the girls were quite disappointed; I'd imagine that was because I was buff enough to make everything I put on look good, but not too buff as to be too conspicuous in them. I settled on twelve new shirts, seven pairs of pants that I fancied and two special outfits that would work, on the off chance I was invited to some fancy dress shindig, _hey you never know what the future might bring_. Oh yeah, and of course I picked up a good dozen or so new pair of boxers, two pairs does not a good wardrobe make. I guess it does help to go shopping with women, I'll admit to having little sense of style, back on my Earth I tended to go with what I knew. I.E. what I was comfortable with and could afford, but since Roma had given me a large sum of American dollars and a Credit Card… Well splurging on good fashion makes for a good investment, especially when a lot of my choices had resulted in bringing a smile to Rogues' face.

"What now?" I asked as we left the store. "The day is still young." I added.

"Why don't you get a gift for Ororo too?" Kitty suggested with a smile.

"I wouldn't know what to get her." I returned with a sigh.

"We could help." Jubilee remarked with a smile.

"I see no problem in that." I began before freezing in my tracks, my eyes having caught sight of a store that was a big surprise. "But first I just have to check in here." I added heading for the door.

"Oh no yah don't." Rogue stated grabbing my arm, which surprised me a little.

"Why not?" I wondered curiously.

"Because the Professor doesn't allow anyone staying at the mansion tah bring any of those things inside and because yah'll be too busy." She replied averting her eyes as she continued to lead me farther away.

"Doing what?" I blurted forgetting where we were at the moment.

"Getting to know us and stuff." She replied. "And maybe me too." She added in a lower tone so the other girls couldn't hear her.

"I see." I said aloud. "Does this mean you've made your decision then? Concerning our earlier conversation?" I whispered curiously, she blushed a little fortunately unobserved by the others.

"Ah'm still undecided." She replied in a shy whisper of a tone; I nodded in understanding and turned back to watch where we were going.

"Hey you two, you passed the store we were going to." Jubilee called out halting our inadvertent approach towards the mall exit.

"Oh, of course." Rogue chuckled. "Ah was carried away with the conversation."

"Sure you weren't carried away with the conversationalist." Kitty quipped crossing her arms over her chest with a knowing smile.

"Knock it off yah three or see if Ah take yah shoppin' again." Rogue growled heading towards the store, which I regarded for the first time. The name sent a chill down my spine, how could the X-Men not know the truth about this particular store?

"Arbco garden supplies, uh I'm not sure about this." I exclaimed nervously.

"Why not, they always have the best prices." Jubilee countered.

"Besides we've never had a problem with them before." Rogue added, I sighed; I supposed even heroes could be gullible.

"Let's just say; I have a gut feeling about this place." I replied turning back for the exit; the X-Men regarded each other confusedly before joining me.

* * *

"He's got to have some connection why else would he ignore the Arbco store?" The attractive looking red head spoke through her earpiece; the man on the other end nodded his eyes narrowing as he watched the man in question enter the back seat of the vehicle.

"Can you follow him?" She asked; the observer tapped his com once to indicate yes. "Contact me when they get to their destination, I'll follow as soon as I can." She stated before deactivating the link.

* * *

"Destiny revolves around fate as well as the lives of millions." The Consort recited running a hand down her lover's spine lovingly.

"You always know how to cheer me up." The Source stated kissing her hand. "Are you ready?" He demanded turning to the forms in the shadows.

"We are always ready." The first spat large white eyes glaring at his, no, their captor.

"And after this we get our fun?" The second demanded breaking partially into a psychotic laugh.

"Yes, of course." The Source stated dismissively. "Now go, destroy him." He commanded; both entities grinned darkly revealing their razor sharp teeth.

* * *

"Are yah sure we can trust that human Prahme?" Ironhide asked as the four Autobots continued to rumble along the lengthy highways that would get them back to the Ark in Portland Oregon; with Jetfire staying behind they had to rely on their wheels this time.

"Nick Fury is the leader of a highly specialized branch of this countries government, if we can not trust him then all hope is lost." Prime returned sounding a tad too melodramatic for Ironhide's liking, the tiny Trans Am switched lanes and raced up so he was perpendicular to the semi.

"Optimus knows what he's doin' Ironhide, and we should be more concerned about what that Eric Raymond fellow told us." Windcharger countered revving his engine in agitation. "If the Decepticons are gathering Energon it could be for only one reason, getting onto that Helicarrier."

"Then you believe they are aware of Wheeljack's invention?" Prowl asked changing his markings with a brief mental command so his driver and cruiser form appeared to be state police rather then local. A gift from the resident scientific genius of the Autobots; Windcharger let out a low growl from his engine.

"It's obvious Megatron knows; why else do you think he's been so damn quiet of late?" He shot back with a slightly sarcastic lilt to his tone; if he'd been in robot mode he would probably be rolling his optics. Ironhide chuckled a little and slowly pulled up behind the smaller Autobot.

"If yah think that then what's the point of hidin' it up there?" He wondered. "Relax Windcharger, Prahme knows what he's doin' we'll go after the Decepticons and stop'em from gettin' that Energon, Ah'm sure of it." He added with a light laugh; Windcharger grumbled something under his breath, he wasn't too sure that Optimus would be able to do anything; a lot of the Autobots had thought they'd use the invention against the Decepticons… And look where it was now; floating up above the city of Manhattan in a human controlled climate, Windcharger didn't think to highly of that. The Autobots continued to drive down the highway now in silence; and none of his troops knew just what was going through his head, but Prime was secretly worried, he was hoping the Matrix could give him a clue as to what course of action he should take.

To Be Continued... **Wow; Cobra contacts Al, Autobots discuss something important concerning Fury and SHIELD, and to top it all off new enemies are about to be unleashed... I wonder what's going to happen next, if you'd like to know then by all means leave a handy dandy review to let me know that you want to read more of this thrilling adventure.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Gala Event

**Author's Notes:** Tatsu-ZZmage; yes Arbco is a front for Cobra... At least on the Marvel Earths and other Earths they happen to occupy, as far as I know, just take a look at the spelling, Arbco/Cobra... Get it? (Laughs)  
And as for my other reviewer; Serin Eridar, I must appologize for the length of my chapters in these early Marvel based stories, but part of the reason for their shortness was the fact thatI was trying to prolong the stories post time so I could get the next part typed up. And another part happens to involve the timeline I wrote the stories in; in other words I wrote the stories out of order Continuity wise... Hence why I had to go back into some of them to fix certain glitchs I made... I'll be making the next stories chapters as long as I possibly can so people can enjoy it longer; and get more character based interactions.

Anyway; without further ado, or breaking of the so called no replies to reviewers in actual stories so called rule I present the third and second last chapter of Rampage in NYC, I'm afraid this story suffers from being the shortest of the adventures so far written surrounding our intrepid hero.

* * *

We returned to the mansion and this time I had Kitty on my lap, _remind me to use a bigger car next time_, at least Kitty wasn't uncomfortable or as squirmy as Illyana had been. The three youngsters rushed off to show off their new clothes to anyone hapless enough to run into them, while Rogue and I headed into the garage and I was reminded of the two vehicles I had intended to help repair.

"Scott and I seemed to have forgotten these." I moaned slumping into the old chair still sitting out here.

"The Professor never expected yah tah fix those, he just suggested Scott tell yah about it so yah'd have something tah do, back when yah were feelin' useless." Rogue confided as she stashed one of the bags into a relatively clean looking cupboard; they must keep that out here to hide presents in all the time.

"I suppose Ororo never looks in there." I mused with a bemused smile; she blushed a little and shook her head.

"This is only until Ah can get it in the house and wrap it." She explained I smiled with genuine warmth and shook my head; I sure did get under her skin a lot now that she was trying to sort out her feelings towards me. I offered an apologetic shrug and climbed back to my feet picking up my own shopping bags. We both headed into the mansion proper and I made a beeline for the stairway, time to get out of these old hand me downs from Scott for good, shrugging off the shirt I carefully folded it and shoved it to the bottom of the bag holding the sealed dress style shirts.

"He looks a little happier." Jean commented standing in the arched doorway between the foyer and the living room.

"He's certainly not afraid of showing off in front of us." Scott added with a slight frown.

"Don't be silly Scott; if he were showing off he would have been paying more attention to whoever was watching him." Jean countered with a sly smile, Scott was acting a whole lot more jealous around Al then he'd ever care to admit, and she had a pretty good idea why too.

"Ah don't know, Ah kinda lahke a man whose not afraid tah take their shirt off every once and a while." Rogue remarked with a teasing smile aimed at Scott, Jean quirked an eyebrow at that and shot her friend a smile of her own.

"You've certainly been a little happier ever since he showed up, is there perhaps something going on between you?" She wondered with a knowing smirk, Rogue averted her eyes as if offended, but secretly to cover her embarrassment.

"Ah have no idea what yah're talkin' about." She countered before heading off down the hall at a slightly faster pace then normal, Jean smiled with genuine joy for her friend and looked back up the stairs to where Al had been. Perhaps this would turn into something that could only help Rogue in the long run, do her a world of good, she decided right then and there to talk with Ororo and Betsy to see if they couldn't help things along a little.

* * *

The man known simply as Snake Eyes watched with slight trepidation, he knew of the X-Men and if their mysterious man was a member of the mutant heroes team, and secretly working for Cobra… It could spell disaster for GIJoe. Sending a brief signal to Scarlett he sat back in the tree branch and waited, patiently and silently. Observing a man in a house where two known telepaths lived might prove difficult, but the ninja Hard Master of the Arashikage clan was up to the challenge.

* * *

I heard a knock at the door as I was putting away the new outfits I hadn't decided to wear today, opening it I found the Professor waiting patiently, he appeared concerned about something, but I couldn't quite place what.

"May I have a word with you?" He asked politely, I sighed openly before him and nodded.

"Of course Professor." I replied.

"I do not normally involve myself with the personal lives of my charges; they are after all old enough to make their own decisions." He began in a low tone rolling into the room. "But Rogue is unique; she has never before been able to experience what would be considered a normal life. I don't want to see her get hurt now that, due to unforeseen circumstances, she has been granted the chance to involve herself in such a relationship." He explained sharing his concerns with a simple few words and a look that bore into my very soul; I shook my head to clear it and nodded in complete understanding.

"I've had a bit of experience in this field Professor, Rogue and I have discussed things, although admittedly I had no clue how to approach the matter." I began to explain in turn with another tiny sigh. "She and I are still undecided, I'm willing to do whatever she wants, if she decides to do nothing and merely keep our relationship on a friendly basis, then so be it. But if she's willing to take that plunge, if she decides to throw all caution to the wind, then you have my solemn vow of honor that I will be the utmost of gentlemen with her…" I trailed off finding myself smiling openly with warmth I could not explain, I tried to shake it off, but it didn't work. "We know that whatever we choose, we have a limited window in which to be together, I think that's why even though in her heart she's obviously made a decision she's still not quite ready to admit things up here." I added pointing at my head; the Professor nodded in turn and closed his eyes slightly before shooting me with a fatherly smile.

"Whatever choice you make I will try to stand behind the both of you Mister Rutherford." He stated with a very gracious smile. "Still, Rogue is relatively naïve concerning such things as you well know, and, well I just wanted to make certain you both understood the inevitable consequences that choice will lead to." He amended; I found myself nodding in accordance once more and smiled a little nervously this time.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, despite my previous relationship with Serenity. I'm still a little naïve when it comes to that sort of thing myself." I whispered conspiratorially, he smiled slightly at that and took the opportunity to examine my wardrobe or at least the ones I hadn't gotten a chance to put away yet.

"Ah, I see the girls and Rogue helped you pick out quite a veritable array of stylish outfits." He observed with a wide smile. "And I see you took the liberty of purchasing suitable evening attire; that is most fortuitous because you received this in the mail while you were gone." He added producing a small lavish looking envelope and passing it to me. "I shall leave you to finish storing your belongings then, Mister Rutherford." He stated beginning to move back towards the doorway, I let out another sigh and eyed the Professor curiously.

"One question before you go, you know my real name… Why don't you ever use it?" I wondered openly.

"Because it is less confusing for those who are not so privileged and admittedly your true name is a little harder to pronounce." He replied with a slight smile before he left me alone, shrugging it off I turned to examining the envelope. I studied the address, but found little recognizable about it, so I deftly slid one of my tendrils through the fold in the envelope opening it. _Who needs a letter opener when you've got all purpose assimilation tendrils?_

"Dear Mister Allan Rutherford." I read aloud opening the closet door and grabbing a few more hangars to store my shirts and pants away. "You and a guest are cordially invited to attend the unveiling of a most exciting and marvelous technological breakthrough from Stark Electronics. The gala event will be taking place tonight at seven thirty, at the Plaza Hotel; we hope to see you there. Sincerely Tony Stark." I finished reading and quirked my eyebrow up in surprise. "Well what do you know; ol' Iron Man took a shine to me." I muttered a small smile crossing my lips as I finished stowing the rest of my new clothes. "I wonder if Rogue would care to join me."

* * *

I found Rogue outside chatting with Ororo and Jean; Rogue seemed to be openly defensive about something, but I didn't have the sense to pick up on the mood, rubbing the back of my neck I wondered how best to approach this matter. Rogue spotted me coming out and turned about to take off into the sky, I raised an eyebrow at that and quickly cleared my throat.

"Rogue wait, please I have to ask you something." I called out, she stopped mid-stride and eyed her fellow team mates slightly before coming over towards me.

"What is it sugah?" She wondered doing her best to keep something out of her tone, I was too nervous to pay attention to it.

"I just got this." I explained holding out the invitation, she took it and carefully perused it, her eyes widening in sudden fear as they darted back to Jean and Ororo.

"Al, Ah don't think…" She tried to explain, but I held up a hand.

"I know, I know, but I didn't think Logan would be appropriate and I wouldn't enjoy an evening with Hank as much as I would you." I began averting my eyes as a sudden sense of timidity filled my very being. "Plus I kinda thought we could see what it would be like, before we make the big decision." I added running my hand through my hair and rubbing the back of my neck yet again.

"Ah don't know what tah say." Rogue gasped taken aback, Jean and Ororo were smiling at the scene before them, but said nothing each was praying Rogue would take this chance. "Alright, Ah'll go tah this thing with yah…" She accepted with a shy smile as her cheeks grew slightly flushed, I surprised her by letting out a whoop of joy and picking her up in a quick hug.

"Thanks, you have no idea what this means to me." I exclaimed putting her down before she could protest or anything, turning back around before she could say anything or do anything to ruin my good mood I rushed back inside to pick out something to wear.

"Ah…Ah…"She tried to speak clearly confused over everything that had just happened.

"You know Jean; I do believe those two will make a very good couple." Ororo remarked slyly.

"Oh yes, perhaps we should take some pictures before they go." Jean mused playfully as she tapped her pursed lips as if in thought.

"All rahte yah two knock it off." Rogue growled marching up to her friends; she then lost the hard edge expression and adopted a timid look. "Do yah think yah can help me pick somethin' out?" She requested.

"Sure no problem Rogue." Jean replied with a friendly smile.

"When we're finished with you, you'll be having a hard time keeping Al off of you." Ororo added with a light chuckle.

* * *

Entering the Plaza Hotel's banquet hall I gazed up at the immaculate ceiling and found myself at a loss for words, I'd seen a lot of interesting things and elegant places thanks to the Holodecks on Voyager, and the fact that ancient Greece was a place filled with wonders. But every time I experienced something new like this I was always taken aback, my outfit was slightly more casual compared to the stuffed shirts who were present considering it consisted of navy blue pants, dark grey and black running shoes and a long sleeved dark blue shirt with tiny stylistic white rectangles on it. I felt a little awkward next to Rogue who was wearing a light red sequined ball gown that really complimented her figure with matching shoulder length opera gloves and a small shawl to cover the rest of her skin. Her hair was done up in an elegant fashion that framed her face gorgeously, my heart was in my throat just being next to her and as soon as we came in I could tell I was the envy of every single man here. She reminded me of my last evening with Serenity, but Rogue managed to pull off this style even better then the Goddess due to her human appearance not coming off as a china doll; it made me kind of happy that I felt more at ease with Rogue then I ever had with the Goddess.

"Ah Mister Rutherford, so good of you to come." A handsome looking middle aged dark haired, blue eyed man greeted suddenly from our left, I turned with a smile to address him.

"Yes well I must admit to having been surprised at being invited Mister Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you." I returned shaking his hand. "This is my colleague, ah…" I trailed off as I suddenly realized that Rogue wasn't a very common name, or an uncommon one for that matter.

"Rebecca." She offered blushing slightly as Tony kissed the palm of her hand gallantly.

"A pleasure." He returned with a warm smile, part of me suddenly felt very jealous about the attention he was giving her. "Allow me to introduce mister J. Jonah Jameson editor in chief of the Daily Bugle and Wilson Fisk." He added indicating the large balding gentleman to his right in the white business suit top and the dark black pants. And the graying haired older man with the flat toped hair style in the more traditional black on white. Jameson was shorter then me, at five feet eleven inches, which offered me a slight thrill since I knew how curmudgeonly he was. Fisk on the other hand was six feet seven inches tall, even though we were closer in height, I still felt dwarfed by this man, also known to me as the Kingpin.

"Rather informal aren't you young man." Jameson blurted in his crass sounding voice as we shook hands.

"I wasn't aware there was such a strict dress code for such events." I quipped good naturedly eliciting a smile from Fisk and Tony.

"Such a charming escort." The kingpin of crime remarked shaking hands with Rogue first before turning his attention on me. "You are quite the lucky man Rutherford."

"More then you could imagine." I whispered shaking hands and openly smiling as I did it, inwardly I was quite proud that I wasn't allowing my knowledge of who this man truly was to interfere with my outward appearance of calm.

"Well, we'll leave the two of you to mingle." Tony remarked clapping his hands together. "Feel free to try the samplings at the buffet, that's what they're there for." He added before all three men vanished into the crowd so to speak, it wasn't very hard to miss, Fisk among all these relatively short people. I wasn't very hungry myself since we'd had dinner a few hours earlier, so we both decided to mingle, we encountered a few high society hanger-on's, General Ross, the self-same General Ross that constantly hounded the Hulk and his aide Colonel Glenn Talbot. Robbie Robertson from the Daily Bugle also greeted us, and I couldn't help, but notice a few leaders of competing businesses.

"Well this is an unpleasant surprise." A familiar voice muttered from behind me, I turned to face Peter Parker and his charming wife. "How'd you get in?" He quipped.

"Peter, be nice." MJ scolded in a hushed tone.

"Sorry, Peter Parker." He pretended to greet me for the first time; Rogue took care to hide her smile as she greeted both Parkers.

"Allan Rutherford and this is Rebecca, my charming wife." I stated feeling the sudden need to one up the wall-crawler; Rogue started at that doing her best to keep the sudden nervousness and fear brought on by my remark beneath the surface. I winced slightly as I heard the audible sound of bone breaking beneath her grip, and I began to feel a dark pit of guilty conscience bubbling around inside.

"I'm not so sure Rogue appreciated that." Peter whispered mockingly.

"I noticed." I gasped through the pain as my bone began to re-knit itself; I shot her an apologetic look, she in turn did her best not to show her true feelings and I let out a heavy sigh. I was going to have to talk this out with her when we got home, most likely.

"Why hello Peter, what a pleasure to see you again." A very familiar sounding voice stated from directly behind me; I noted the tension that suddenly appeared in Peter's stance, the raw hatred that flashed through his eyes even as MJ squeezed his arm alarm flashing briefly across her farce. I wondered who could make both Parkers' so agitated, my answer came sooner then I cared for. "And who are your charming new friends?" The voice asked as the owner came around into my field of vision, I did not like the way he emphasized the word new, and as soon as I saw him I too was hard pressed to yet again keep my special knowledge from my own features.  
"Norman Osborn." He greeted reaching out to shake hands; his stature of five feet eleven inches did little to hide his imposing and highly menacing aura.

"Allan Rutherford." I returned matching his grip equally with my own; his eyes flashed for the barest of instances in surprise, but the sickeningly sweet smile never left his face.

"A pleasure, then again it's always a pleasure to meet Peter's new friends." He began with a hint of venom in his tone. "Just between us he has a tendency to lose friends more often then gaining them." He whispered in my ear, not noticing the flash of rage that his words elicited from Peter, he wasn't too inconspicuous about his accomplishments; that's for sure.

"Indeed." I murmured careful to retain my neutral expression. "Well, he never mentions his old friends to me, unless you count Harry. How is your son these days?" I asked hiding a sly smile.

"We don't talk much I'm afraid, business and all that." He replied careful to hide the fact my remark had taken him by surprise. "Well duty calls and all that, we'll have to chat again, and soon Rutherford." He stated politely emphasizing his words with dark undertones even as he was dismissing himself politely from our company.

"That was about as pleasant as going fifteen rounds with the likes of the Hulk." I muttered, which surprised Rogue.

"Why, he seemed pleasant enough." She observed eyeing Osborn curiously.

"Not my secret to tell." I replied, Peter regarded me with newfound respect and clasped my shoulder.

"You just became a target you know." He whispered eliciting a dry smile from me.

"One that has a tendency to fight back with equal and deadly force when necessary." I shot back in amusement, this proved to be a most interesting evening so far and it wasn't even time for the big event yet.

* * *

It was in fact growing closer to the time of the presentation, Peter and MJ made there way towards the assembled seats, I intended to follow after them when I noticed two men approaching me from the buffet table. They wore a matching set of suits a rich navy blue in color with red trim, something that you wouldn't expect. One of them even had a scar on his cheek, so it didn't take me too long to realize who they were, I was about to have the distinct displeasure of meeting the Crimson Twins.

"Greetings Mister Rutherford." Tomax began.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Xamot concluded, it was strange to be standing there listening to the two of them. Similar to the Cobra representative of before their voices were slightly off from their cartoon counterparts. Much deeper in tone for Tomax then Xamot, they may have been twins, but their vocal patterns were much different, or perhaps my audios could just detect the inflections better then a common ordinary ear.

"Here to offer me a favor as well?" I hissed careful to make certain no one else was listening, Rogue had moved off a ways slightly to get us some good seats.

"On the contrary, we…" Xamot began.

"Merely wished to meet you, we understand." Tomax continued.

"That our superior himself met with you this morning." Xamot added, this finishing each other's sentences was a lot less novel in person, I felt I was going to get whiplash from looking back and forth between the two.

"Not many have seen his face and, shall we say, lived." The two finished in unison, but I failed to register their final words as the extent of what they were saying hit me all at once taking my breath away. Their superior, which could mean only one person, which means this morning in the food court…

"No wonder he sounded so familiar." I muttered clearly shaken by the revelation, I didn't even notice when Rogue yanked me bodily towards our seats or even half of what was said by Tony in way of greeting. What finally snapped me back to the real world was a whispered conversation between two people that I alone could pick up on.

"Are you sure Peter?" MJ asked.

"Spider-sense going wild." Peter confirmed; I knew what that meant, excusing myself I dashed from the room and over to the deepest shadows surrounding two massive pillars near the grand entranceway. Glancing around I made sure no one was around, I had to be quick; it's a good thing I brought my watch with me… But boy did I suddenly feel like Prince Adam from Masters of the Universe, all I needed was a magic sword to complete the ensemble.

"Trans-Tech Armor engage." I whispered, the familiar sensation of unfolding armor sent tingles over my entire body; and soon Shadow was standing in the shadows. I sure wished I could cling to walls like Spider-Man, hard to sneak back in without being noticed, then again. Taking a cue from Batman I used the shadows in the room to my advantage and made my way back inside, just in time too, because Peter was still stuck in his civvies and the danger was just about to arrive. The far wall shattered under the force of two bodies in motion; when the dust settled people began to scream at the terrifying sight that greeted them, and I paled beneath my armor. I leapt out of the shadows just as the first attacker made to fire his webbing into the crowd; his huge white eyes stared at me curiously.

"A new player, not Spider-Man, we only want Spider-Man!" The black beast cried slamming me aside into the concrete wall, _boy did that hurt._

"I'll take what I can get." The red monster chuckled advancing on me, his body swirled and twin scythes popped out of his chest flying towards me on strands of a thick red substance, the skin of the creature. Fortunately my armor deflected them, though it was deeply gouged.

"Dumb, no strategy." I muttered climbing back to my feet and shaking my head to clear it. "Have you ever considered therapy?" I quipped leaping to dodge another assault of flying blades.

"This one mocks like Spider-Man, we are not amused." Venom hissed firing some webbing at me.

"Mental note do not piss off symbiotes." I muttered to myself, diving out of the way, by now many of the people were evacuating the room. Rogue was by the doors helping to get them out, which unfortunately left me without backup and in very real danger. Venom I might have handled ok, maybe even Carnage, but Venom and Carnage; well let's just say I wouldn't want odds on that bet. Leaping over another strand of webbing I slammed feet first into Carnage and sent him smashing through a section of the now empty seats. "High intensity sound destabilizes the symbionts hold on the host… Great, knowledge I've got, acting on it, not so simplistic." I dodged a boomerang buzz saw and pile drived my fists into Venom using less gravitational force then might have been prudent, but I didn't want to kill him.  
Unfortunately I made a miscalculation because it barely phased the beast, next thing I knew I was clocked by a flying axe, shouldn't have turned my back on Carnage. Kasady sure liked sharp things, maybe if I used him to take down Venom… A scream alerted me to something new, Carnage had switched targets and was going for Mary Jane who had been assisting Rogue near the entranceway. I was too far away to do anything and still a little dazed from having my head nearly cleaved in half, but at the last possible instant Iron Man dove in and deflected the attack with his shoulder, though it was gouged just as my armor had been.

"Now, now that's no way to treat a lady." He quipped reminding me of a similar sentence I had uttered in a different situation.

"Another hero, this is growing tedious." Carnage complained still grinning insanely.

"I despise hypocrites." I muttered. "Time to see how they like a dose of Kilowatt's specialty." I took aim and fired off a burst of electricity into Carnage, the deadlier of the two. His cries were those of a wounded animal and he lashed out as one hurling five darts from his finger tips, which pierced my armor and cut into my flesh. Venom followed through with a fist and I found myself lying in a corner barely conscious, these symbiotes were a hell of a lot stronger then I'd thought.

"Now you will die, feel free to scream agonizingly when you do." Carnage cackled psychotically as he prepared to plunge a twelve foot blade into my head. As the blade drove towards me only one thought entered my mind and I knew there was only one thing to do; manipulating my vocal circuits I let out a high pitched tone, something only a machine could create. Carnage froze in mid stride and collapsed writhing in agony.

"This is not over." Venom threatened leaping out the wall using a web line to bring Carnage with him. I ceased creating the note and fell back breathing heavily, carefully extracting the blades Carnage had stuck into me I gasped with each one. Iron Man and Rogue joined me a look of concern on the X-Man's face.

"What were they after?" Iron Man wondered glancing around the room.

"Most likely me, more pawns of whoever is destabilizing the Omniversal balance." I replied wincing as I removed the final blade and tossing it to the ground with a grunt of disgust.

"Yah goin' tah be ok?" Rogue asked her accent thick with concern.

"Better when I get home and take a nice long shower." I replied with a soft moan as the wounds began to heal themselves. "They feel so dirty…" I added in a lower tone so only she could hear me.

"We'd better get yah back tah the mansion." She stated hefting me into her arms.

"Hey, I can fly under my own power." I protested squirming in her grip.

"It will be faster this way." She countered with a snapping bite to her tone; I sighed and offered a weak smile of acceptance.

"By the way." I whispered as we took to the air. "You look breathtaking." She blushed at the compliment and took off heading towards West Chester.

To Be Concluded; **What you say; almost over already? Yeah; I'm afraid Rampage in NYC even taken as a whole is one of my shorter fictional endeavors, I cut a lot of stuff out that didn't serve the plot and made it less cluttered... I wanted this story to be fast paced and over all too suddenly anyway; it helps deal with things and the like.  
Take heart though, the story which follows RiNYC is going to be a real doozy of a long one, with many chapters and great character moments. Be here next time for the exciting explosive fast pace conclusion overlooking Brooklyn Bridge as Spider-Man, Al and some of his X-Men friends tangle with two of the most powerful and deadly villains of the Marvel universe.**


	4. Chapter 4 Anticlimatic Climax

**Author's Notes:** This is sadly the final chapter of Rampage in NYC, but fear not it's follow up will be mucho longer I guarantee it and thus the chapters will be longer too. And now; on with the show, and the Showdown. Laughs at own pun

* * *

Back at the mansion I sighed thankfully as I ran the tricorder over the wounds hastening their healing, for some idiotic reason, maybe because of the nature of these wounds, the nanoprobes decided to take their own sweet time in healing them. Rogue watched fascinated while Scott, Jean, the Professor, Hank and Logan stood gathered around us silently whispering amongst one another.

"You were lucky Kilowatt." Logan quipped. "Next time you might not be so fortunate though." He added with a loud snort.

"Indeed, from what you've told us Venom and Carnage are more then a match for you." The Professor observed with a slight frown.

"Well I ain't exactly mister super strength, and I was admittedly holding back, I can't afford to let myself kill again… I vowed never to do it again and I will damn well stick to that, but this new threat presents quite the problem." I stated with a sigh, with a deft flick of my wrist the tricorder was snapped shut and I slipped it back into my pocket for easy transport back up to my room.

"Quite a commendable philosophy young man, but those monsters will not just lie down and surrender." Hank observed pointedly; I nodded in understanding and hopped off the chair I'd been sitting on.

"I'm beginning to think of a plan as we speak, I just need a few minutes to weigh all our options." I returned heading back towards the stairs so I could return the tricorder and have enough time to think things through carefully. The best option would be to attack them as a team, keep them too distracted to focus on one single attacker. That way it would be easy to weaken the symbiotes with a sonic blast so SHIELD could arrest them.  
Dropping the tricorder off I continued my musings, this was going to prove most difficult, our best option would be to have a team composed of X-Men who specialized in distracting techniques, only Logan and maybe Scott could even hold their own against one of those symbiotes, let alone two. Rogue too, but I wouldn't want her to absorb the memories of either of those two monsters even if they were about to kill us, I couldn't let her do that after all they were psychotic monsters. When I got back downstairs I found that most of the X-Men had gathered around in the den along with those I'd already spoken too.

"You were lucky Mon ami; dese tings are sharp enough to scratch adamantium." Remy remarked as he examined one of the blades, which we'd brought along so I could scan it with the medical tricorder, Logan grunted in agreement at that statement.

"A most disturbing thought, to have those two soulless beasts after you." Kurt added his tail flicking nervously like a cats.

"I'm not too worried about Venom, he's so hung up on Spider-Man he won't pose too much of a problem." I stated taking up a position before the grouping of mutant heroes, I eyed each one in turn, Remy, Ororo, Kurt, Logan, Rogue, Scott, Jean, Bobby, The Professor, Piotr and Hank. "Carnage on the other hand isn't picky."

"Is this why you called us here Professor, so that we could aid Al in his quest to stop these creatures?" Ororo inquired turning to regard the Professor, who nodded in accordance.

"The symbiotes are more then I can handle alone, I thought of asking Spider-Man, but he's probably already looking for them." I stated offering an explanation that told the group I'd developed a plan.

"What are you thinking?" Scott asked tensing up a little.

"Sorry Scott, I won't be requiring you or Jean for this, my plan is actually something that requires those with talents…" I paused searching for the perfect phrasing. "More suitable to distract and confuse the symbiotes, Ororo and her mastery over the weather can cut their visibility down. Kurt is perfect to act as a quick escape route for anyone in immediate danger; Remy is the best choice to combat fire with fire and you Logan… Well I believe that speaks for itself." I concluded with a wry smile.

"And what about me?" Rogue demanded before Bobby or Piotr could say anything.

"You, well, I…Ah…" I stammered rubbing my neck in extreme agitation.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt." Bobby quipped teasingly; I shot him a very dark glare.

"No Robert, I just don't want her to accidentally touch one of those creatures… What she could absorb from them might destroy her." I stated angrily marching up to the Iceman and glaring down at him sub-consciously throwing my weight around.

"Ah know, but Ah want tah help, Ah'm more then a match fer one of them with mah strength." Rogue countered expressing her desire to fight and possibly protect me from further harm.

"And you can count on Gambit to lend a hand." Remy stated reaching out to clasp my hand in a show of camaraderie.

"Yes, I too vill be there." Kurt added slapping me on the back with enthusiasm.

"I see no problem with your strategy." Ororo added moving to stand on my right. "I am with you."

"You ain't the Professor, or Scott, but you've proven to be a member of this team since The Prof took ya in Kilowatt. And even if I don't exactly trust ya ta lead us against the likes of Magneto; I wouldn't miss this for the world." Logan grunted a feral smile crossing his lips.

"And what about us?" Bobby asked his tone laced with a desire to help out.

"The rest of you can do me a real favor, contact Fury and have him standing by for when we deal with them." I replied summoning my armor once again before turning to Rogue. "I'm sorry for not including you; I was being, foolish, I would be honored to have you accompany me." I stated openly apologizing.

"Someone's gotta watch your back." She returned with a small sigh barely audible. "Guess Ah'm along too."

"Thanks, all of you." I began before unclasping my cape and letting it flutter to the floor, it would only be a hindrance in such close quarters combat with these particular beings. "Ok Carnage, Venom time for round two with Shadow, and this time, no holding back, Nooooo." I added the optics on my helmet flaring with my last words.

* * *

Norman Osborn turned the key in his lock and pushed open the office door he was exhausted, but didn't dare let it show. For that was a weakness and he would never show weakness, not now, not ever again. He tossed the thin file marked Rutherford on his desk and hung up the long overcoat he'd worn to protect his suit; the appearance of those two lunatics Venom and Carnage, not to mention that new armor clad hero, had cancelled his plans to tail the Parkers' new acquaintance. Smart mouthed brat, almost as if he knew, but he couldn't possibly; Parker would never tell anyone he just met such secrets. But, if he hadn't just met?  
Norman shrugged off such thoughts and eased himself into his chair flipping on the desk light as he did so. Flipping open the file he had misappropriated he was surprised at the lack of information available, you would think SHEILD would have a more extensive file even for a practically boring citizen as this man. Until he came across the information concerning his current residence, his eyebrows rose as he read the address and a twisted smile spread across his lips.

"So Peter's new friend is one of the X-Men, interesting." He mused letting the file drop back onto the desk top.

* * *

Spider-Man swung out over the vast expanse between two buildings searching in vein for any sign of the symbiotes or their hosts to no avail. Carnage couldn't stay hidden for long though, he was confident Kasady would crack and attack someone. And he'd be there to stop him, as always, but why had they been so focused on Rutherford? Time enough to figure that out after he found them, which wouldn't be much longer he'd wager.

* * *

The Blackbird hovered above the Plaza where Venom and Carnage had last been seen, scanning for any residual signatures they might have left, I felt like a kid again as I looked out the window.

"Man this is cool." I blurted glancing over the skyline of Manhattan.

"Don't fly much?" Remy asked with a smile.

"You kidding, before I was assimilated I was terrified of heights." I revealed focusing on the matter at hand; this was no time to get caught up with childish thoughts.

"Never woulda guessed Kilowatt." Logan chuckled from the pilot's seat; I shrugged and fiddled with the machinery close by only to have my hand slapped away by Rogues'.

"Don't mess with that." She chastised and I sighed returning to staring out the window, which is how I spotted Venom before the instruments did. Letting out a shout I rose off the ground and hovered toward the exit.

"Wait, what about…" Ororo began, before Carnage slammed into us and tried to smash his way in, fortunately a ball of blue and red slammed into him first and sent both beings tumbling towards the ground.

"They're chasing web-head." Logan reported his senses quicker to locate the three individuals amongst the concrete jungle.

"Brooklyn Bridge?" I guessed moving over to the window and following Logan's line of sight until I spotted Spider-Man.

"You got it." Logan confirmed sending the Blackbird after them and shooting me a curious look.

"He always winds up having some big climactic battle there somehow." I muttered eliciting a smirk from Logan, that's when I noticed the fourth person trailing after Spider-Man. "No!" I exclaimed fear running through me as a sharp stabbing pain seemed to strike at my heart.

"What's wrong Mon Ami?" Remy wondered.

"Spider-Girl." I replied with a low growl. "Stupid girl, doesn't she realize how dangerous those two are… Ok Ororo I think it's time for the fog to roll in." I suggested turning to glance at the weather witch, she nodded in agreement and began to concentrate her eyes glossing over as her powers activated. A fog bank rolled up faster than if nature had played a hand in creating it and soon the area surrounding the Brooklyn Bridge was impossible to make out.

"Show time." Remy remarked eliciting a grin from me, Logan landed us perfectly underneath the bridge and soon we were standing amongst the fog shrouded cables.

"Switching to infrared." I announced, as the helmet enhancers altered, so too did my perspective; no longer seeing things as regular people would I found myself registering the others by their body heat. I was slightly surprised at the proximity of Rogue who was standing a little closer than was professionally suggested; I switched from eyeing the group to scanning across the entirety of the bridge. "There." I hissed as I found two forms going at each other above us on one of the pylons. "Venom and Spidey, which means… There you are Carnage waiting for a car to come by I see, still like hiding behind people." I growled my fists clenching and electricity beginning to crackle between the fingertips.  
"Ok Remy, you get his attention, he's straight ahead and to the left about center lane." I reported; Remy nodded though I couldn't see him and suddenly several glowing playing cards flew right at Carnage detonating in the air beside him. He whirled to face the source just as Logan charged in claws at the ready, Carnage's cry of pain was unexpected he must not have expected physical attacks so soon, or fully recovered from earlier. Suddenly Venom flew into the picture having been blindsided by Spider-Man, he collided with me and we both tumbled off the bridge into thin air.

"Curse you Spider-Man!" He screamed in rage flailing out with his arm and smacking me across the chest.

"Stupid arachnid." I cursed with a grunt, halting my plummet mid-air and righting myself with a quick burst of gravitational control, that of course is when the webbing latched onto my leg and I struggled under added weight. I lashed out at Venom, but he'd already swung off focused single mindedly on Spider-Man.

"Al!" A voice cried from above; I rose up into their view energy crackling at my fingertips so they could identify me, Logan was no longer fighting Carnage having moved back to heal while Kurt and Remy served as distraction number two.

"Ok, now I'm mad." I hissed the famous tune Night on Bald Mountain beginning to play through my head reflecting my mood, and also because I always wanted to go into battle with some kind of music playing, even if it was only in my head. I dove at Carnage and slammed into him using a tightly controlled funnel of gravity and knocking him into the pavement.

"You try my patience." I heard him snap, a rare sane moment, or just the usual villain cliché line, didn't really matter. His incoherent cry and flying blades were far more in character anyway and infinitely more deadly. I became lost in a sea of motion, explosive cards and brimstone scented air as our battle raged fast and furious. This was no comic book where the action was panel by panel ordered chaos; this was reality, in all its random glory. I lost track of the injuries inflicted somewhere around the time all feeling was sapped from my left arm; leaping and dodging, weaving and bobbing in the middle of the bridge as Remy, Kurt and occasionally Logan helped fight this monster I lost all sense of time. He ranted and raved, but I shut him out focusing on the battle, which involved a lot more dodging than inflicting my own injuries on the beast. However soon the strain of constant battling began to tell on me, I felt a hand clamp around my neck and I found myself dangling over the black waters far below.

"No!" Rogue exclaimed in sudden fear for my well being.

"At last, now you will die." Carnage snarled his face inches from my own I could see the moon glistening off of those dagger like teeth, his free hand changed once more into a blade. I couldn't blast him with a sonic attack with him choking off my windpipe, looks like I'd wind up in stasis yet again, but would I come out of it this time? That was the big question, out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a red and blue blur for the briefest of instances, but Spider-Man was still locked in heated struggle with Venom, then it dawned on me even as she spoke.

"Heads up." Spider-Girl quipped landing a flying kick into Carnage's back, he snarled in anger whirling to face this new menace, his eyes widened in confusion when he saw who it was.

"A new spider? How delicious." He thought his tongue licking the tips of his teeth. "But I'm afraid we'll have to play a little later, so wait your turn." He added before he managed to jam the blade into her gut, she screamed in pain her shock obvious, her spider sense hadn't warned her… Something snapped within me, seeing that young girl falling to the pavement bleeding from a dangerous and most likely fatal wound, I just couldn't think straight. With a howl I centered a gravitational burst around my neck; this forced the symbiote to release me, the sonic blast was intense far greater then last time. Carnage screamed as his skin began to writhe in pain; I did not relent and within a matter of moments the symbiote broke loose from Cletus. Kasady stumbled backwards, I tried to reach him in time, something having finally gotten back under control in my mind, but I was too late. His scream echoed amongst the night as he fell from the Brooklyn Bridge, no mere man could survive a fall like that, still on this Earth villains tended not to remain dead if you never found the body… Still a part of me suddenly felt as if a lead weight had settled in the pit of my stomach; I had a feeling Kasady wouldn't be coming back.

"Spider-Girl." I moaned ignoring my own injuries and moving over to the younger Parker, she was still bleeding and could pass out if she lost too much.

"Al." Rogue whispered unable to think of anything else to say as she moved up beside me.

"No!" A new voice cried out as Spider-Man landed amongst us, Venom must have taken off once he saw the fate of Carnage. "May, Mayday!" He cried rushing blindly over to her and trying to do something for her.

"Did I get him dad?" She asked weakly.

"Out of my way." I snapped before anyone else could talk, before anyone could protest I scooped up Spider-Girl in my arms and turned to face the direction of West Chester and the mansion.

"What are yah doin'?" Rogue demanded reaching out to stop me; I shrugged her aside and began to concentrate with all my might.

"Leaping tall buildings with a single bound." I replied. "The tricorder can save her, if I get to it in time, so quit worrying about us and find that damn symbiote before it bonds with anyone else." I ordered before I crouched and took a mighty leap, flying wouldn't have been fast enough, but with one leap and thanks to my gravitational control we both hurtled through the air zipping over the city as if the Earth's gravity was practically non-existent. The Professor was waiting for us outside with the tricorder, I grabbed it and quickly programmed it for the proper implement required, and I then proceeded to run the beam over Spider-Girl in a slow and even pace. She moaned as her body was forced to heal faster then it was used to, but the bleeding stopped at least and that was a good sign.

* * *

Nick Fury eyed the Carnage symbiote trapped within its glass cage, it was writhing about and attempting to break free, but the containment device had been designed with a symbiote in mind. In fact that's why the symbiote was so active; the device was acting like an artificial host keeping it alive so that it could be studied. Personally he thought they should just let it die, but the government was most interested in these creatures, they were curious to know what a symbiote bonded host would act like if they were regular normal people and not psychotic killers or bent on vengeance against Spider-Man.

"Sir." A young female officer stated snapping to attention. "Reporting as ordered."

"Yes, thank you; take this down to the prison section for now." Fury ordered, the female officer saluted sharply and left with the containment device in hand, Fury sighed, now all they had to do was find Kasady.

* * *

I awoke the next morning having no recollection of the previous night's events after I started healing Spider-Girl, I stretched and let out a moan as I sat up, I was still wearing the clothes I'd had on the previous night. I was startled by a knock at the door, and before I could say anything to the person outside it flew open and Rogue entered.

"How are yah feelin'?" She asked, I groaned and climbed out of the regeneration bed.

"I've had better." I replied rubbing the back of my neck to get the kinks out, she sighed and began to pace.

"Ah don't know how tah tell yah this, so Ah'll just say it, they found Kasady this mornin', he's dead." She informed her tone etched with nervousness, I slumped at that and looked around me at a loss. Only a few days after killing the Red Skull and here I was killing again, despite my promise to myself, despite everything I tried to do… Rogue tried to say something to me, but I brushed past her and took off heading down the hallways. I found the Professor in his private office going over something on his desk, it looked like a folder to me, and he wasn't surprised to see me.

"Mister Rutherford, I take it you've heard." He remarked.

"Yeah I've heard, I…I can't stay here." I stated bluntly, the Professor looked up in surprise. "I need some time to think things through, so I'm going to take off, get some perspective on things." I continued.

"I understand how you're feeling, but you must know that it was in self-defense." He returned in a gentle tone, I shook my head with a low growl.

"No Professor, I don't know that, frankly I don't even know if you'll be safe around me anymore… I can't go that way again, I lost myself to power and darkness once before and I won't let it happen again." I stated, before the Professor could argue the point further I whirled and fled from the room, I was going to take off I needed a quiet place to think, but first I had to call in a favor…

* * *

The main offices of Extensive Enterprises stood within the heart of the business district of Manhattan, I knew it had to exist here if Cobra did, last nights' little meeting with the crimson twins told me that much. Striding within the immaculate doorway I made my way purposefully up to the uppermost floor and the offices of said twins, their secretary tried to stop me, but a withering glare from me sent her cowering back behind her desk.

"Ah Mister Rutherford this is most unexpected." Tomax stated as I entered the room finishing a full sentence alone for once.

"To what do we owe the honor?" Xamot began.

"Of this visit?" Tomax concluded.

"I need to get in touch with your superior, he owes me a favor and now I need to collect." I replied maintaining my air of calm.

"That might prove difficult." Xamot cautioned moving to glance outside the office.

"I do not care about the difficulty." I snapped. "My favor could be useful to you, considering I want Cobra to find the one who sent not only the Red Skull and those BATs after me. But Venom, Carnage and four members of the Brotherhood as well. And you can't tell me you wouldn't want this guy too." I hinted slyly.

"Ah, now that is an intriguing request indeed." Tomax remarked thoughtfully.

"We shall relay your request." Both stated. "Here." Xamot added handing me a small black and red device of some kind.

"Listen for the call; we are certain he shall get back to you without delay." Tomax explained even while ushering me outside the office, great now I had to wait around for a call, oh well it would give me a chance to get cleaned up and change clothes.

* * *

When I got out of the shower I was surprised to find Rogue waiting for me, she didn't even seem to mind that I was only covered up by a towel; her expression was one of concern, anger and fear.

"Yah can't go." She stated flatly.

"Rogue, I need some time to think." I returned as gently as I could.

"And yah can't do that here?" She demanded glaring at me, but I could see the hurt in her eyes, she thought I was abandoning her.

"Rogue its times like this I wish you could absorb my memories, then you'd understand…" I paused as I let out a sigh and looked to the floor in confusion, should I tell her this or not? Maybe then she'd know why it scared me to think that I'd started to kill people, why I wanted to get away from all the super heroes and super villains and just try to figure things out. "I was lost once before Rogue, before I became nigh immortal when I was with Xena, I suffered a mortal wound. I would have died, but, I'd kept a secret from her. I'd stolen some of the ambrosia she thought she'd destroyed and in order to save myself I ate it, have you ever watched that show? Do you know what Ambrosia does? A monster with my face, my assumed identity, my soul…" I trailed off yet again as the memories of my stint as Alumni God of Chaos came back to me in a rushing torrent; memories that spoke worlds of pain, regret, remorse. True my soul had been splintered into two and Alumni was not really me; he looked like me, he somewhat acted like me, and he definitely didn't care about the people he killed like I did, like I still did.

"What does ambrosia have tah do with anythin'?" She wondered, I sighed.

"Ambrosia is the food of the Gods, when a mortal eats of it he or she can become a God, that's what happened to me…I tormented hundreds of innocents, Ares praised me for my work because of the deaths and suffering I was causing and I reveled in it." I revealed in a hushed whisper, Rogue took a step back in shock, but instantly regretted it as she caught sight of the hurt in my eyes.

"Yah beat it though, Ah mean yah're human again." She pointed out; I nodded and closed my eyes in remorse.

"I did manage to defeat my dark side, but only because God sent me help." I explained with another sigh, she didn't know how to react now, I could tell she was torn between wanting to comfort me and wanting to just get out of there right now so she could think herself. In the end she stayed and she squeezed my shoulder in sympathetic understanding.

"Yah need tah do this, Ah won't stop yah, but come back tah me… Ah think Ah'm finally ready to make a decision." She whispered, I smiled at that and thanked her by raking my fingers through her hair, she then slipped out the door and left me to get dressed. That was when the device let out a slight buzzing tone, apparently I was getting that call now; uncertain how best to answer it I simply interfaced with the device.

"Rutherford?" The three dimensional projection of Cobra Commander questioned, obviously I must have cut out the broadcast imagers on my end, I smiled to myself at the sight of the fully uniformed and masked Cobra Commander.

"It's me; I must have hit the wrong switch." I replied.

"It doesn't matter; we have decided to agree to your request." He revealed eliciting a smile from me, at least there was some good news this day.

"Perfect." I returned. "You locate this individual and I can guarantee they will pose no further problems to either of us." I added careful not to outright proclaim that I would kill this person, considering what I was going through killing them was furthest from my mind.

"My best people are working on it as we speak; perhaps you might consider siding with us after your goals have been met." He suggested a little too eagerly for his own good, always one to attempt to coerce others into joining his organization when he saw the opportunity, I shook my head in amusement.

"I doubt I'll be seen again after this." I whispered severing the communication, now it would only be a matter of time; however for right this minute I needed a clear and open space to think things through.

* * *

Meanwhile two individuals were meeting in a public park; one had rich blonde hair and the other thick red, she was the operative code named Scarlett and she had pressing news to give her commanding officer.

"Duke, it's official, we have enough proof to bring Rutherford in for questioning." She reported as soon as the two of them sat together on a park bench.

"Good, I'll inform the General right away; an extraction team will be ready to leave immediately." Duke replied with a brief nod; then the two began to discuss regular things, such as her imminent marriage to Snake Eyes.

* * *

The Source sat brooding in his throne yet again; his lover curled up in his lap and resting peacefully, this one was proving to be quite the challenge. And already he was running out of pawns to throw at him; glancing briefly to his love he offered a rare smile of genuine affection, she would never see this side of him though, she would consider it a weakness. Still, what was he going to do about this one? How could he possibly fulfill his destiny if the great forces of Chaos that were to be unleashed continued to lose the very life giving energies that all of this anarchy had been feeding it? Shadow magic was a very difficult sorcery to master, and even harder to unleash because of its' constant need for the very balance of reality to be in flux, still perhaps he could find some new pawns before it was too late and before Strange returned from his own quest… All it would take is a bit more patience and a little time, yes, just a little more time.

To Be Continued... **Our hero has been acting like he was back in Xena's world for the past couple of days; he really needs to get somewhere where he can sort things out, where exactly might he wind up in the world? Will it be Latveria, where Doctor Doom resides as lord and master? The Savage Land; ruled by prehistoric denizens of a long dead past? Portland Oregon, resting place of the Ark and home to the Autobots? Or someplace even more surprising? Find out next time in the next exciting installment of Crisis on Earth 929; aptly titled... Sea of Turmoil. A hint for those of you who may realize where I'm going with this from certain tidbits in the previous stories; it's going to be, Truly Outrageous. LOL**


	5. Chapter 5 Comprehensive Timeline

**Chrysalis Timeline**

**Earth 929 Year 1992 April 13TH;** Alain Desrochers dates Jennifer McMahon for the first time, Unicron secretly employs an agent of Cobra-La to leave the book detailing Shadow Magic in Jennifers' school locker setting events in motion to ensure the arrival of Earth Primes' Alain Desrochers in the year 2003. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 1._

**Earth 929 Year 1994 May 27TH; **Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, their Associates, The Misfits and their Associates are mistakenly removed from Earth 929 by Saturnyne the Omniversal Majestrix due to outside interference from Merlyn. Roma chooses to use them for their mission to Earth 1302 in place of the Earth 656 counterparts intended to be used thus granting the assembled cast knowledge of the Omniverse for their future friendships surrounding a young man they currently have no knowledge on.  
Roughly five months later possibly; Unicron ensures that Kang the Conqueror will mistakenly apprehend all those living in Starlight Mansion thus ensuring that the Starlight Girls will also be aware of the Omniverse, the reason for this is still uncertain, but Primus has speculated that the Dark God wished to manipulate Alain's future ties with the Starlight Girls to unspecific ends. _Source Flashback: Crisis on Earth 929 Final Chaos and Unwritten Prelude to Crisis: Kang & The Starlight Girls._

**Earth Prime Year 1995 September 6TH; **Reanne McMahon previous Chosen of God loses the full power of her bloodline and begins to pay great attention to her daughters' boyfriends seeking the next Chosen. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 1997 August 10TH; **Jennifer and Alain finally become Talia and Darkholme beginning the process of harvesting Chaos energies in small amounts so as not to be noticed by Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, several classmates of the duo most notably Christine Delisle, Candace Berard, Pamela Noel and Nicole Desroches (No relation) disappear. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma at last discerns the presence of total Chaos brewing on Earth 929 and sends Spider-Girl of Earth 107 to ferret out the source of the growing Chaotic forces threatening to destabilize the Omniversal balance. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2 and 3._

**Earth Prime Year 2000 June 20TH; **Alain Desrochers Graduates High School and is faced with a lonely future as he knows nothing of what is expected of him, Reanne begins to despair as the Demons collect more souls to break the Gates of Hell open wide. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 2002 July 4TH; **Spider-Girl is enslaved by Shadow King under orders of Darkholme, Wheeljack begins plans to build the Infinity Engine, unseen by all Unicron is pleased at the progress of his pawns. Talia briefly faces the Ghost Rider revealing her presence and her plans indirectly to Mephistopheles, Blade the Vampire Hunter encounters Darkholme during a raid on a nest, and a Pocket Dimension is accidentally destroyed resulting in the unleashing of the Shadow Warg from their long ago banishment, Talia begins to tame them as pets. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 4 and 5 and 6._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH Give or Take; **Alain telephones Jennifer; God ensures the call will be disappointing; the Omniverse becomes common knowledge to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma enlists the aid of Arachnia AKA Gwen Stacy from Earth 3062; the choice of heroes reflecting ties to Spider-Man is due to manipulations in the Starlight Citadels' systems by Merlyn, Roma's father. Reasons unknown. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue 6 Epilogue._

**Earth Designation Unrevealed Timeline Unspecified; **Alain Desrochers encounters Xena forcibly, God causes amnesia to ensure her champion shall take his training seriously, Unicron begins actively observing events from afar as his manipulations begin to take hold of the human.  
Taking the name Alumni; Alain journeys with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard and begins learning the proper use of the sword, he begins to bulk up and tone his body eliminating the fat. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 January 3RD; **Arachnia is captured by Talia and Darkholme becoming a sexual plaything for the duo replacing the most likely deceased former missing classmates; Wheeljack perfects the Infinity Engine and begins testing, Time Travelers from a future date and time inadvertently arrive in undocumented encounter between the Fantastic Four and a team claiming to be Salvation, they are led by a woman of unspecified origins and trick Johnny Storm Alias The Human Torch into returning with them to the future. _Source: Unwritten Salvation Issue Numbers Unknown; The Human Torch Saga and Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 7._

**Abbreviation Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Ares and Hera take a vested interest in Alumni; Ares uses a special poison to make communication possible, due to fragmented memories Alumni continues to train uncertain of his origins, but needing the skills to survive Hera convinces Hercules that Alumni is a dangerous threat; other players also become involved as the Heroes are gathered to protect the young man and facilitate his training all engineered by Zeus of course. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Coruscant 177 Roughly 15 000 Years before the Foundation of the First Galactic Republic; **Jedi Knight Sarill Contrelle journeying to the planet Mustafar as part of her Jedi Trials is reborn upon ascending to the rank of Jedi Master, an unknown female party giving the name Quinlee is responsible for her newfound immortality, the Force reveals all to Master Sarill. _Source: Unwritten Star Wars Tales of the Jedi Order Story._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 February 23RD; **Techrat is approached by Predacon warrior Waspinator in disguise; Darkholme begins capturing his villainous pawns in preparation of the big push, Mephistopheles appears to the current Ghost Rider warning of dire portent and enlists his services to claim the Eye of Agamotto, the attempt fails though it does force Stephen Strange off of Earth 929 for the remainder of the year leaving a doppelganger under the control of Mephistopheles in his place. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Ghost Rider Prelude to Crisis and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Chronicles of Waspinator the Twenty-First Century._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni spends time in Athens undergoing intense physical training; Autolycus gets him in trouble with a tribe of Centaurs, but Xena manages to get him out. Unicron is well pleased at the progress of Alumni; fully aware what is to come he begins preparations to start the human on his path to the second unseen Destiny linking Alain to Cybertron forevermore, Past, Present and Future. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 0 Alumni & Autolycus Vs. The Centaurs._

**Coruscant 177 18 Years before Star Wars The Phantom Menace; **Master Contrelle emerges from the planet Mustafar and engages battle with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious on the planet of Naboo, her attempt to prevent the fall of the Jedi Order fails, she flees into hiding and awaits the time of the Clone Wars vanishing seemingly from existence on the planet Dagobah. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 1 Jedi Vs. Sith._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni journeys with Xena and experiences numerous adventures alongside his two mentors; during the Hind incident Alumni and Velasca are both kidnapped by Tarantulas acting under orders from Unicron, Unicron implants the spark that will become Tarantulas 929 within the flesh body of Alumni, forcibly usurping the young mans' true destiny and sub-planting it with that of a more favorable and necessary fate. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Prologue to Twisted._

**Faerûn 09 Timeline Uncertain; **Alumni, Velasca and a misplaced Kender spirit by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot fail in their quest to lay claim to the Dark Matrix from Cybertron 118 from the hands of the Drow of Menzoberranzan. Alumni's altered personality is forgotten and he is returned to Xena's Earth dismissing his stray memories as a trick of the Gods; within the spark of Tarantulas 929 begins to plot recapturing the flesh form of Alumni to continue his service to a being he has forgotten, obviously Unicron. _Source: Twisted._

**Earth Prime Hell Dimension; **Lucifer begins to prepare the power to breach Hells' Gates and conquer humanity along with the Earth; Time on Earth is no longer in motion however Time in Hell continues to beat faster towards the fated release of all Demonkin, The Secretary chooses to leave these scenes of darkness unseen to those regarding the chronicled history of Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni travels with Xena further the Ambrosia stolen from Callisto still hidden; he encounters Diana the Pagan Goddess and faces a tribe of Uruk-Hai; led by Damocles, the origins of the Uruk are unknown, Alain becomes Justice for the first time. Suffering a mortal wound he ingests the Ambrosia; the cultivating Spark of Tarantulas 929 uses this chance to resume control of the body assuming Godhood and proclaiming himself God of Chaos, due to fragmented memories Alumni does not recall anything of his mission to Faerûn. Instead he proceeds to wipe out whole villages of innocent souls while Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Hercules and Joxer meet Toley one of Gods special guides; believing Alain's soul to have fragmented into two separate souls due to his amnesia and the fact that Unicron has hidden his machinations thoroughly from the eyes of God and Primus Toley sends his friends into his astral plane to save Alumni/Alain from death.  
In the end Tarantulas 929 is forcibly rejected from Alain's body taking on briefly a corporeal flesh form that is swiftly terminated by Toley's mate; thus Alain is saved and begins to learn more about his First Destiny. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos._

**Earth 929 Timeframe Unclear; **Unicron reclaims the spark that was Alumni who still has no recollection of the events surrounding its' origins; in fact it still believes itself to be a mortal soul and possesses a human appearance. Agreeing to Unicrons' false assurances Alumni the Spark is reformatted completely and finally turned into the Cybertronian Life Form destined to be; Tarantulas 929, though Tarantulas's memories have been altered so that all vestiges of his past life as a human are erased he completely understands that he has Unique Origins from those of Cybertronian Descent. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos Epilogue._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Possibly 49504.3; **Having completed his training on Xena's Earth Alain is sent to the 24TH century and Q; first he must understand the nuances of the technology and survive the harsh wilds of the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starship Voyager, friendships are forged with Megan and Jenny Delaney and Ensign Samantha Wildman. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 March 15TH; **Darkholme and Talia continue unseen manipulations; Wheeljack and Optimus Prime place the Infinity Engine under SHIELD protection in secret and use deception and subterfuge to prevent the Decepticons from initially discovering the engines' absence, Cobra forces resurrect Serpentor from his death-like stasis and events begin to interconnect due to the presence of the Chaos Bringer. The Power Infinity Gem becomes the property of Reed Richards for a brief time, with it he discovers the Autobots' Infinity Engine has ties to the Infinity Gems though neither seems logically possible considering the origins of the Gems and Engine. _Source: The Transformers Issue Number 85 To Harness Infinity and Crisis on Earth 929 Reed Richards; Prelude to War._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 50384.2; **Alain meets Q for the first time; he begins to find his place on Voyager, Q takes on a new identity as Hunis the Trickster and creates the belief in the Draconian race that Al is Sithicus the Destroyer. The Borg become aware of Al's presence on Voyager during the Species 8472 incident and begin preparations for assimilation. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier and Possibly Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._

**Coruscant 177 Approximately 13-15 Years After Events of A New Hope; **Sensing the arrival of Alain is imminent Master Contrelle leaves Mustafar and Discovers Callista on the planet Naboo where she battled Sidious all those long years ago, she begins to re-open the woman fully in the Force. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue 2 Tales of the Jedi._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Approximately 51268.4; **The Borg capture Alain and forcibly assimilate him, the process goes awry through unseen developments; some such as Alain himself believe that Q influenced the Assimilation process and as usual the Omnipotent One decides not to correct that assumption taking perverse pleasure in the blame. In truth; due to the fact that the Spider Drone Tarantulas forcibly inserted into Alain back during the whole Twisted affair the Nanoprobes themselves become conflicted as two separate and alien sets of programming intersect and combine on a sub-molecular level re-writing the young human as Unicron intended into a Technorganic Life Form of unique abilities though still possessing the characteristics of the Borg and not the Cybertronians.  
After escaping Alain and the Voyager crew must come to grips with what has happened to him; life becomes further complicated when the Draconians arrive forcing Al to act and tap once again into the powers of Justice reawakening his memories of said power.  
**Stardate 52081.2; **Q frees Omnibus, Callopias and Serenity from incarceration; his Padawan will soon encounter a real Demon and begin to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his life together. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._ **Author's Notes: So as not to confuse you I will pause here to explain further the entire Assimilation Process I have recently re-created and re-envisioned to further draw ties between Alain and Cybertron. As you have already read Alain as Alumni encountered the Tarantulas of a different reality in Twisted and in order for Alumni to control Velasca this Tarantulas placed a Spider Drone within both of them. At the end of said story Velasca puked up the Spider Drone in a liquid state as she was forcibly bound to the Kender Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but the fate of Alain's Spider Drone was never revealed… This got the Wheels in my head to turning; at one point I had decided that Q really had mucked around with the Assimilation creating the other powers and as you can see whenever we bring that up in the main body of work Q and even his son q constantly play up this fact though in truth Q being a well known master of lies never actually did anything except to awaken the latent Mutant Gene in Alain a dormant Gene that all Earth Prime residents possess unknowingly.  
****The other power, powers I should say; originate from the Assimilation of the Spider Drone; Alain's ability to manipulate and created hard light holograms for brief moments in time is a remnant of the Spider Drones' own onboard holographic communications system, the ability to harness Gravity and to a lesser though extremely finite extent the Magnetic Spectrum is a remnant of the Spider Drones' repulsor field generator, which allows certain advanced Spider Drones the ability to levitate and fly defying gravity as it were, as well as the Spider Drone's magnetic grapplers, which Tarantulas has used in the past and is my interpretation of the little claw-like appendages sometimes seen in the Beast Wars cartoon, I mean they can pick up the pieces of Tarantulas when he gets' blown to smithereens, but some of those pieces looked a little awkward and even impossible to grasp, so I figured the claws must have added magnetic grapplers to facilitate picking up awkward, larger or even smaller pieces. This also explains why Alain's and Amy's Nanoprobes resemble eight-legged arachnids and possess a sort of semi-consciousness of their own at times; since the Spider Drones are Tarantulas' version of Smart Tools or AI units, which assist him in his laboratory experiments and the like it would make sense that at times they would assume control of certain bodily functions for unspecified purposes caused perhaps by mutated or aberrant behavioral programming as a result of the assimilation. The reason why I explain this all to you here dear reader is to facilitate the explanation and also I have no intention of revealing this truth to the characters in the story in any way shape or form; it's the Author's decision after all, so my original intentions now have an underlining perhaps sinister origin concerning the abilities of Technorganic Borg and also ties Alain to Cybertron just that little bit more… Now back to the matter at hand.**

**Earth 929 Year 2003 May 27TH; **Darkholme celebrates his twenty-first birthday and enjoys the fruits of his labors, namely Jennifer and Gwen; Cobra sets in motion project B.A.T Upgrade and sets their sights on acquiring the SHIELD Helicarrier. On Cybertron the war escalates as both Autobot and Decepticon begin deep space exploration for both Energon sources to replenish depleted supplies and lost colonies hoping to bolster their ranks with Cybertronians who had grown tired with the war and left, but are now desperately needed. Ultra Magnus makes contact with the Junkions of planet Junk and discovers faint traces of Cybertronian signatures from distant planet Nebulos; the Silver Surfer returns to being Galactus' Herald when Nova (**Frankie Raye**) is incarcerated on the Shi'ar home world for aiding Thanos in slaughtering eighty billion Kree survivors.  
Unicron begins preparations for the creation of Cyclonus and Scourge; it is also theorized that at this time the Universe Conflict of Cybertron 1300 was first conceived and possibly executed. Johnny Storm; missing for Five months in the Future, or a possible Future Timeline is at last returned by a mysterious young teenager with feline inspired characteristics, he says nothing of what he saw or did or even why he was gone so long. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Cobra; Prelude to Crisis and The Transformers Issue Number 89-90 Plight of the Junkions and The Silver Surfer Issues Numbered Undecided; Heralds of Galactus and Crisis on Earth 929 Johnny Storm; Prelude to Crisis._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 52143.6; **Alain discovers both Serenity and Callopias roughly around this time, Serenity the Goddess attempts to seduce him, Callopias the Demon grows eager to kill him and events rapidly spiral out of control including an incident on the Holodeck until roughly Stardate 53049.2 when Al slays Callopias in combat and begins a torrid affair with Serenity. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Forbidden Fruit._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 10TH; **Chaos has clouded Earth 929 from Roma's sight almost completely; aware she requires a new champion to prevent its' destruction she begins scouring the Omniverse for the perfect hero, preferably a Counterpart to Alain Desrochers 929. Meanwhile Talia at last is fully eclipsed by Unicrons' influence as he takes a personal hand in the events he is manipulating and Megatron finally deduces that Prime has hidden the Infinity Engine amongst the humans of SHIELD. In the small kingdom of Wakanda home to Africa's premier super hero the Black Panther Waspinator, the Predacon from a future time joins forces with T-Challa, Ghost Rider and a repentant Juggernaut to prevent T-Challa's enemies from unearthing remains of the Maximal Transwarp Exploration Craft Axalon and using them against the African heroes kingdom; time seems almost to stand still as though awaiting the coming of Alain Prime. _Source: Unwritten The Transformers Issues Numbered 92-94 (Possibly) Infinity is a Long Time Coming and Chronicles of Waspinator; Waspinator & The Secret Defenders._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Unknown; **After several months possibly a year of recuperation following the battle with Callopias, Alain Desrochers meets Amy and winds up adopting her via assimilation to save her life; Amy Chelerise Desrochers changes Al's entire outlook on life. Revealing his secretly crafted Holo-Cons; sentient holographic Decepticons, Al and Voyager repel attacks by the Borg and experience a great many adventures.

**Stardate Approximately 54274.7; **Al is visited by Warren Meers of Earth Hellmouth 400 reminding him that the events of Shattered is rapidly approaching; Al takes Amy to Eternia and is in turn adopted by her family, it is believed by Historians of Al and those around him that Serenity was impregnated close to this Stardate as well. Once returned to Voyager events continue on until fated Stardate 549703.4 when Admiral Janeway of one possible future arrives and leads her younger self into the destined event resulting in Voyager at last coming home to the Alpha Quadrant. Transporting over to the Enterprise Alain gets' his house in order and faces Omnibus at last; the Demon Overlord almost kills him, but he succeeds in destroying the Demons' physical form. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; War Against the Collective and Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache._

**Starlight Citadel Time Unspecified; **Roma recruits Alain to aid in ending the Crisis on Earth 929; none of the players are ever told how long this Chaotic anomaly has been growing, Al devastated at being torn away from Amy agrees only after Roma promises to reunite them. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929; Of Spiders and Mutants._

**Omniversal Passageway Unknown Moment in Time; **Unicron prevents Omnibus' spiritual essence from following Al to enact revenge, the non-corporeal Demon Overlord begins his search for a realm capable of restoring his physical form and seems to be almost forgotten by the players involved. _Source: Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache Epilogue._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 23RD possibly July 5TH; **Al arrives on Earth 929 in Central Park Early Morning; he encounters Spider-Man in brief after tangling with Electro, and then is inadvertently assaulted by Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men mistaken for Magneto. Under the assumed name Allan Pendragon Rutherford our intrepid hero begins his mission with the X-Men; a guest in their mansion, he is targeted by the Brotherhood under Darkholmes' control, rescues Spider-Girl by killing Shadow King, meets with Spider-Man again to help Spider-Girl, briefly encounters Lawyer Matt Murdoch and is stopped by the Brotherhood a second time along with Curt Connors AKA The Lizard before he can meet Doctor Strange. All on Earth 929 remain unaware that the current Doctor Strange is a facsimile and the real Stephen Strange is currently trapped in the Dark Dimension battling minions of Dormammu. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spiders' and Mutants and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Doctor Strange Title Undecided._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Master Contrelle and Callista rescue Lusa from a Vornskyr attack as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion grows into a truly epic development, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo lose their lives during the mounting war. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order series of Novels/E-Novels and Tales of Suspense Issue Number 3 Vornskyr Attack._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Exact Date Undetermined; **Alain is targeted by the Red Skull and an army of B.A.Ts' stolen from Cobra under the influence of Darkholme; the X-Men, Avengers and others put a stop to the attack on Manhattan and Westchester, Al kills the Red Skull be beheading him with his Lightsaber. Invited to an evening affair by Tony Stark Al and Rogue begin to slowly discover their mutual attraction for one another is more then just hormones, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn and Peter Parker are notable characters of Earth 929 also present at the unveiling.  
Venom and Carnage both attack due to Darkholme once again influencing events; Al, Spider-Man and Iron-Man fend them off, days later a team of X-Men, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl face them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Venom flees after Cletus Kasady is killed and the Carnage symbiote captured, Cobra owes Al a debt due to events surrounding Red Skull; Al enlists their aid at this point in time in finding answers to this entire mess.  
Eric Raymond sells out Gabor Oil to the Decepticons as Misfits' Music closes due to Bankruptcy; Al leaves New York and winds up in Los Angeles at Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others take him in, during his stay he meets Ricochet, Vixen and Synergy three Maximals from the Axalon as it turns out. Kills Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder with help from Cyclops and Jean, begins actively interacting with the Autobots, thwarts a kidnapping attempt, brokers deals with Cobra, the Autobots and Q, visits with Amy, helps young Nancy Cates deal with her mutation and takes the next step in his relationship with Rogue.  
Following major events surrounding Cobra, GIJoe the Transformers and their God Primus the Crisis of Earth 929 begins to reach the boiling point; Darkholme is ousted after pitting the Brotherhood against the Sinister Six; meanwhile Unicron and Tarantulas take the souls of the humans Cletus Kasady, Serpentor and the Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt and once purging all traces of their past lives has been accomplished, Unicron uses said souls all of whom were directly or indirectly killed in their mortal life by Al to reformat and create the sparks of the Predacons Cicadacon, Seaclamp and Ramhorn; destined to become the Tripredacus Council and a future thorn in Rutherfords' side. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Avengers' Assemble and Crisis on Earth 929: Rampage in NYC and Crisis on Earth 929: Sea of Turmoil and Crisis on Earth 929: Terror Approaches and Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 1942; **Warren Meers; having been forgotten by all journeys to this point in time of Earth X-1007 after engineering the deaths of numerous heroes including Superman and Batman, his goal is to enslave an army of heroines to conquer the Omniverse, but in truth Q is manipulating him to create a future team of Super Villains to face off against Alain and a future team of Super Heroes the young man will lead in service of Roma called Salvation, Warren's first target for slave training is Wonder Woman at a time when she is young and inexperienced… Harbinger; a new Demonic threat is also born due to Warren's incompetence and the beginnings of a truly dangerous team of adversaries is set in motion. _Source: Untitled Primarily Adult Story featuring Wonder Woman and Warren AKA Zeus._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Month of August leading possibly into September; **Alain faces a plethora of events and villains as the Final Chaos draws nigh, The Sinister Six, Cobra, Darkholme, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin and others become embroiled in the massive up-surgence of mounting Chaos until at last, after killing his Earth 929 counterpart and facing down a Decepticon threat of spectacular origins Al engages in battle with Talia… Many casualties occur, but in the end Chaos is averted and the Infinity Engine destroyed; forced to leave Rogue and Amy behind Al moves on to conclude his training and hopefully return to Earth Prime at last.  
Other events entangled within this time include a brief encounter between Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and the Green Goblin, a battle with the Decepticons involving the Dinobots, and the mystical confrontation between Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Mephistopheles and the Doctor Strange Doppelganger all within the Dark Dimension. The Fantastic Four are also believed to have been taken out of the game due to a development in the Negative Zone, but remains unconfirmed. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Final Chaos and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Spider-Girl Laugh of the Goblin and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Doctor Strange Untitled Tale and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Coda._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Al arrives on Mon Cal and briefly interacts with the Solos' and Skywalkers' before Master Contrelle, Callista and Lusa arrive to take him to Mustafar; whereupon he completes his training, masters Justice and… _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Perspective and Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH; **Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers returns home and begins remodeling his bedroom; Master Contrelle has accompanied him and the Force is no longer a part of her as she begins a new life on Earth Prime, in Hell Lucifer feels his presence, Jen and Christine talk briefly on the phone and Reanne prays for divine intervention. Meanwhile The Secretary has a special meeting with two individuals; Kal-El of a different Earth-Prime and Dawn Summers of Earth Hellmouth 75, the purpose of this meeting with Dawn Summers is never revealed. Other parties also briefly show interest in young Alain of Earth-Prime among them The Doctor, Daniel Jackson of SG-1 and Mxyzptlx. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential and Interlude._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeframe Uncertain; **Omnibus's spiritual essence escapes the Omniverse passageways and begins to amass mystical energy to return; Alain is sent to aid the Slayer in stopping Omnibus once and for all, events must happen quickly for Earth Prime is soon to be in dire need of Alain its' Chosen Champion. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 14TH; **Jennifer converses with Christine her best friend because of the phone call to Alain; q bears witness to this moment and amuses himself with the thought of the two coming together at last. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus Interlude._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 2005;** Warren targets his next victims Kara Zor-El Alias Supergirl and Kara Zor-L Alias Power Girl to continue enslaving his army. _Source: Unwritten/Untitled Primary Adult Oriented Story Featuring Warren._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeline Uncertain; **With Omnibus now destroyed completely and no longer a threat; Alain is approached by Whistler in order to assist the Powers that Be in restoring the Balance destroyed by Omnibus' unwitting presence on this version of Buffy's world. In order to accomplish this task; Alain must resurrect Tara McClay using Federation technology and drugs proven to work on others in the past and also recruit the long absent Scooby Oz the Reluctant Werewolf as it were to aid him in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It is revealed by the Sensei of the Light Dojo that ancient spirits once walked the Earth long ago; these spirits not destined to return until after the Slayer managed to defeat the First Evil and seal Sunnydale's Hellmouth manage to escape thanks to Omnibus and set into motion the rise once again of the Elementals.  
Al must convince a young Chinese girl by the name of Mei Lin that she is the Chosen One; destined to lead a team of four young women against the forces of the Spirits themselves, with the aid of Oz and Tara he must find a way to rewrite what Fate truly has in store for all. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances and Partially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Inherent Evil._

**Earth 929 Year 2004 April 28TH; **Amy Chelerise Rutherford holds a training session with Professor Charles Xavier in order to expand her telepathic skills. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**Limbo Timeline Uncertain: Possible Future Events Revealed; **The Dark God Unicron holds a brief conference with Mega Zarak discussing events not yet part of the official Timeline; Mega Zarak informs his Master that Nemesis Prime has managed to procure the Dark Matrix on Eternia thanks to the unwitting assistance of young Alain Desrochers. Unicron leaves to harness the powers of Chaos being unleashed during the Autobot/Decepticon Conflict on Cybertron 5089 in order to restore his Planetary Body while trapped in a smaller form; The Universe Conflict is mentioned in brief, the reasons for this upset in the Timeline are uncertain, but information regarding the events surrounding Alain on Eternia and dealing with Nemesis Prime are most definitely intended to be a Future event as of yet Unchronicled by The Secretary. It is possible Uatu the Watcher parted the veils of Time and Space in order to gain further understanding on the Chaos Bringers interest in the Young Man from Earth Prime. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**More as Follows I trust this has helped straighten out every aspect of the Chrysalis story featuring Alain Desrochers; Anything that is Unwritten will take some time for me to get around to if I write them myself I may enlist the aid of fellow Fanfic Authors who know characters like Ghost Rider, The Silver Surer and all that way better then me.**


End file.
